Lawful And Lawless
by Happy Mask Salesgirl
Summary: Chapter 18, oh my! Does court and clan know when to hold 'em, and when to fold 'em? Still with a forum full of Nu Mou lovins. Reviews, plz? We hartz u long time. :B
1. The Luck Of The Draw

The cover of the ageless tome was ever a lovely, frustrating puzzle, pieced of many polished woods and a single blue gem. With the barest brush of a smoke-furred finger it spun apart, spiralling above the yellowed pages and about the smooth sapphire round like a constellation circling a world in miniature. Heh...good analogy, that. He would write that one in his memoirs.

_"Ezel...you cannot possibly."_

_"Who says? The royals? That collar you wear takes on new meaning, Babus."_

_The other flinched, color rising beneath the beaten gold band to the fine ivory fur of his cheeks. "I say. The laws are needed, Ezel...and you are needed to help the Judges enforce them."_

He lowered a finger to touch the lone carved triangle floating nearest the pages.

_His low chuckle faded as he met Babus's stare. The flashing blue challenged him with warrior's resolve, but Babus's narrow shoulders and muzzle trembled, barely guarded. Damn it. "Then, I will be missed. I am flattered to no end."_

_"...Ezel...it will be to your end. There is no prison for traitors. Please..."_

To the blue stone itself, now...gently pushing downward through the first two rings of dark wood.

_"Ah, indeed...for traitors they can catch." Holding out his palm, a card slowly rotated into existence from the emptiness above it. "We've spent too much time arguing long before this. They will not change. Whether my leaving tightens the noose on their neck or cuts it is up to them."_

_Babus turned from his own defiant eyes. Doubly damned. "Can you seriously say yet they will not hang? That they SHOULDN'T? The lives of Ivalice are not the Prince's playthings...or his security blanket."_

The pages turned rapidly in response as his memories did, fluttering to the beat of his pulse.

_"They are yours, then? The Judges cannot say what is just and injust, but you can?"_

_"Oh, even I'm not THAT modest. Neither of us, Babus. Let freedom reign while we play our game of cards."_

_"Chaos. Ivalice will become as the Jagds. You would cost lives for court and clan. You cannot judge the Prince so, Ezel. You cannot possibly understand..."_

_"Better me than a mob with pitchforks, no?"_

Pages sketched over with strange language and studies of humans in foreign garb stopped the flow, as he felt his heart catch.

_"I cannot let you give them that chance."_

_The whitened knuckles gripping the heavy staff were no hollow threat. Babus Swain was as much an oddity to the Nu Mou as Ezel himself was...skilled more in physical conflict than magical. The stitches that rejoined his ears to his skull after a brutal encounter with a Panther were the only scars visible to testify...but there were many more, a crisscrossed history of pain only the healers and Ezel had ever seen or soothed._

_Ezel reached out with his free hand to caress along one of those beautiful, wounded ears, and Babus tensed with a breath, though Ezel knew he could not truly feel the touch."Come with me, Babus. If you want to be a slave...be mine, as I am yours."_

_"...I am no one's slave, Ezel."_

A faint smile as the pages glowed white fire within.

_"Good answer. Don't forget it."_

_The card exploded with light from his other pawhand, and Babus cried out in surprise, blinded eyes squeezing shut._

_"EZEL!"_

The inticate cover slowly sank back together, the magic committed.

"Two can play this game as well, Highness."

A smirk, now.

"Luckily for you."


	2. Trump Card

"Babus??? Babus, please!!!"  
  
"Your Highness! What has happened?"   
  
The instant the Nu Mou appeared within his chamber, Mewt uncurled from bed, tear-streaked face guilty as he rose shakily to his feet. "...I-I'm sorry, Babus. I didn't....mean to scare you. Just...."  
  
  
  
"No apologies are needed or wished for, Highness." Willing himself calm for the Prince's sake, Babus looked up in sympathy as he approached, taking a sleeve gently in his pawhand. Even though a lad, Mewt already towered over his retainer. "Another bad dream...?"  
  
Misery met his eyes, the Prince's own blinking back fresh tears. "Everything's a bad dream. I've made everyone hate me again....why can't I ever make it right...?"  
  
"My Prince, I cannot let you say that. Your mother and father love you....as I do, too. Of all that burdens you right now....this should not. You earn such love."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Shh. It is truth. Would you like me to fetch your mother....?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
Babus's white brow raised at the decided tone and shake of the boy's head. "....no....? Very well...."  
  
Biting his lip, Mewt knelt down to the Nu Mou's slight height, but avoided his eyes. "M-Mama doesn't....understand everything. Papa never has....b-but you always do."   
  
Babus smiled faintly. "I always will try, my Prince."  
  
The distraught youth looked no less loss as he studied the tiles of the floor. "....even though I hurt you too...."  
  
Babus cocked his head in bewilderment, leaning to the downcast eyes of the young lord. "Hurt me? You cannot, Lord Prince."  
  
"....when Ezel went away."  
  
//"....Ezel...."  
  
The bright burst had flared and faded as the card's magic was spent, but the hot tears soaking his pale fur did not as he furrowed his short claws into the floor.  
  
"Damn you...!"//  
  
"No." His paw left the delicate lace cuff to coax the lad's chin. "You did not hurt me then, Highness. You said I understand you....believe I undertand you now. I know why you wish the laws stronger. I do not know yet what hold this boy has on you....but we will break it, my Prince. You will know yourself again....and you will be happy. I promise you that with my life."  
  
//"Ezel...."  
  
Another card bested him, this time from the hands of the outlaw Radiuju. Now, those tears burned again as he trembled in rage, fists clenched, alone on the field of engagement.  
  
"What price is too high?" he screamed to the wind.//  
  
"....Marche....he cut another thread, didn't he."  
  
Babus's eyes closed, his long, red-furred tail flattening against the floor.  
  
"I failed you, Highness. The Divine Guardian was already gone by the time I discovered him."  
  
Another gentle touch he would not feel on one ear. "Don't ever say that, Babus. ....I wish Marche could be a friend. But....I'd lose everything again...."  
  
"And you should not have to, my Prince. Do not blame yourself. This lies squarely on that reckless, selfish boy."  
  
//....and that reckless, selfish bastard I was fool to love.//  
  
* * *  
  
His entire world was black, and rightfully so. Considering it was about 1 o'clock in the morning, it WOULD be dark, wouldn't it? The hours of whittling away at school and at work were over, and the long, blissful weekend was ahead of Ian, as he lay awake that night, staring blankly up at his ceiling, thinking to himself, 'I want to SLEEEEEEP!' Whoever was listening to his mind up above either completely ignored him or started pointing and laughing at him from above. He made a mental to find whoever it was that WAS depriving him of sleep and throttle them. ...No, maybe just smash them in the face with a golf club.  
  
After about another half hour of unsuccessful sleep, Ian sighed and rolled out of bed, glancing at the clock. 1:30. AM! He was not happy, to say the least. Slipping on a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of sandals, he opened the door of his room and exited. His house was dark with the night, and quiet, save for the little bit of scampering done so by his numerous cats. However, he ignored them to the best of his ability as he stepped through his dining room and exited through the door onto his back porch.  
  
It was a relatively cool early spring evening. It wasn't the warmest of nights, nor was it a winter night, either. Perfect. However, he didn't dwell on it long as he slid down onto a porch chair. This was something he often did when sleep escaped his grasp, basically just relax on the porch with his Gameboy Advance.  
  
It was then he winced. His GBA. He forgot his GBA. Damnit. ...Ah, well. He doubted, highly, that those in Ivalice would miss his bumbling presence... TOO much. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance was a good game... a weird game, but a good one nonetheless. Though he had yet to get his mind around the motivations of several of the characters, Ian considered it quite worthy of an FF title.  
  
'Whoops.' He thought to himself, 'Guess that doesn't matter now... I feel a nap attack coming on.' His eyes slowly closed, not even making any motion to move to go back inside. In only another few moments, he was slumbering quite contentedly. Told you the night air did him good. He finally achieved a deep sleep. No, not even the bright white light that engulfed him completely awoke him... 


	3. Ante Up

He couldn't have dreamt a more beautiful courtyard, because he had dreamt this one.  
  
But, for now, the lush greenery and mosaiced stone held no fascination, no appreciation. Mewt kept his eyes to his boots, which moved far slower than his racing heart.  
  
Babus glanced back to the Prince as he padded toward the sentries, but said nothing until he reached the hulking Bangaa, who hissed respect to them through their polished mythril helms.  
  
"His Highness wishes time alone here. Go to your quarters, should you wish. I will fetch you when you are needed again."  
  
Mewt shuddered a breath as they saluted and stiffly marched past. Babus watched as well, until the tall doors opened and closed once more.   
  
"My Prince....when you are ready to speak, I am ready to listen." he ventured gently. Inwardly, he raged anew, laying a thousand curses on Marche Radiuju for possessing this sweet child so. He looked about the flowering splendor, seeing it no more than Mewt did, hoping the lad would feel more at ease without his scrutiny.  
  
Mewt stepped a few paces away, clutching his arms.  
  
//How could he tell him....? Babus, you aren't real? You're just....everything I wished a friend to be? You believe me, no matter what I do.....listen to whatever I say....because that's all you're supposed to do...?  
  
....and Mama....  
  
"Mama? MAMA???"  
  
The terrified cries of both son and father brought a code blue to the small recovery room in an instant. One moment, Mama was telling him not to worry about the new classes, and the bullies. The next...she just stopped, wide eyes no longer seeing him....  
  
The infection had done something to her heart, they said. Be strong for her, they said, sending the clergywoman to recite what she'd probably told dozens of others. It was the barest echo in the chasm of loss, unheard over the helpless howls.//  
  
The memory of her last blank stare wrenched a sob from his unwilling throat. Immediately a soft white paw supported him, and his eyes met a reflection of his own pain in his....friend's. His friend....  
  
....the only one he has. The only one he ever will.  
  
"My Prince....is there no one you can share this burden with...?" The Nu Mou's voice was pleading now, his tail coiling with the desperation he struggled not to show.  
  
There was nothing to tell him.  
  
"....it isn't important, Babus. Really. Just....thank you....for being here for me. That's all I need."  
  
Friends....and Mama. 


	4. Poker Face

....funny, that the recollections hurt.   
  
Ezel shook his head as he shuffled to the low weathered desk that served as shopfront to the lawbound, smoky muzzle curved in a wry smile. There would be far more after this was over. Best wait to contemplate a complete set.   
  
An encouraging cluck of his tongue to the candle at the corner and flame danced merrily to life in time, pulling the darkened chamber in step with a jigging glow. A few letters to a few contacts, and he would open eyes and ears across Ivalice....discover what new chaos he's made the Palace. For once, he would be surprised along with them. The smile quirked to another smirk, then a broad white grin as he set quill to parchment.  
  
Since fate is far too melodramatic, no choice but to let The Brilliant Ezel write a happy ending for all.   
  
He chuckled softly at the joke. Babus always had trouble with those....especially when he chose to love one.  
  
Funny, that the recollections hurt....but not past understanding. Didn't have to be brilliant, either.  
  
Even if I am not your happy ending....you will always be mine.  
  
* * *  
  
The light penetrated Ian's eyelids. He could even see it past the deep sleep he was currently nestled in. However, it persisted, to the point that he finally opened his eyes to see just who the jerk with the flashlight was. What met his eyes was a completely different thing. Dense, dark-leaved brush surrounded him, and the paler ivy twining about it chased the full late-night moon along a high wall of stone and stained glass. That moonlight was filtered across his face by the cooling shade of a high tree, and he realized then his head rested among its snaking roots. A warmish wind blew over him as he lay in soft grass.  
  
His first instinct was to ask himself, aloud, just what in heaven's name was going on here. But, he suddenly closed his mouth and went dead silent. Something familiar caught his eye, standing at the front of the castle doors - Bangaa. There were BANGAA on patrol, guarding the door!  
  
'No way…!' Ian thought, his mind flooded with panic and confusion. What the hell were Bangaa doing here?? Weren't they in…? Oh, wait… He chuckled softly, 'Nah, no way… this isn't real. I was thinking about Final Fantasy TA when I drifted off to sleep and I got a dream out of it. Heh.'  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud creak and ducked slightly as he peered toward the opening doors. His eyes widened again. A small creature, wearing a collar, and a white robe, with a reddish tail padded out, and spoke something to the Bangaa. He was a Nu Mou! Not just any Nu Mou - Babus Swain! Impossible! No! As the two Bangaa moved away, there stood a human boy, dressed very elegantly, with an… odd haircut. Mewt Randell. …No, that was PRINCE Mewt Randell. The Prince of all of… Ivalice.  
  
"My Prince... when you are ready to speak, I am ready to listen." He heard the Nu Mou say. Ian tensed. He heard those words, clear as day. What were they talking about? Mewt didn't reply… at least not right away. He stepped away from Babus and clutched at his arms. For a moment, he shuddered, as if about to cry. Babus reached up and gripped his arm gently. Ian winced. That's right. Mewt's mother… but he wasn't supposed to know that.  
  
"My Prince... is there no one you can share this burden with...?" Babus' voice returned when Mewt did not answer. Ian's mind tried to focus. Mewt. Babus. Bangaa. Ivalice. Somehow, he was in Ivalice, and this was NOT a dream. How did it happen? How could this have POSSIBLY happened?  
  
"...It isn't important, Babus. Really. Just...thank you...for being here for me. That's all I need." Mewt's voice penetrated the silence left behind by Babus' last words. The words spoken still went through Ian's mind as he tried to think. How did he get here? How did Mewt get here? …the same way?  
  
'The Grimoire?' he thought, '…that book that… Mewt bought…' his gaze lifted again to Babus and Mewt, some distance away, in that starry courtyard. He frowned slightly. Did… Mewt bring him here? He thought it impossible… but then… Mewt WAS the only one who had that book, right? …There was some explaining to do, then. Ian slowly rose from his hiding spot. This was the time of truth. Mewt had the answers he wanted and he would get them. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Excuse me…" 


	5. Folded

Mewt startled with a short cry, and even Babus was struck dumb a moment, lips parted mutely as he watched the stranger step from concealment in the brush. He was garbed unlike any human the Nu Mou had seen all in his travels, and seemed to think nothing of his shocking trespass.  
  
How...?   
  
The moment of wonder passed as he gripped his mace up, crossing it defensively before himself as he moved to shield the Prince.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Well, that wasn't a good start. Panic and fear once again swept over Ian's mind and in the place of his stomach, a gaping pit opened up and started swallowing everything up. The sudden appearance of Babus' weapon did bring quite a start into him as he took a step back reflexively. Then again, he remembered. 'Babus is Mewt's retainer and friend. He'll do whatever he needs to to protect him.' he thought, then breathed again, color returning in his cheeks. 'Just play it cool... all you want is the book... just show them you mean no harm...'  
  
Slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee and lifted his cold, clammy palms from his body, to show he was weaponless, "I-I'm sorry for the intrusion." he spoke quietly, "I'm no one... that anyone needs to worry about... ...I just want the book..."  
  
Outrage yet flushed the pale Nu Mou, softly rounded muzzle hardened by a snarl. His pawhands tightened over his weapon. "What?"  
  
Where his retainer's eyes bored into the tall man with suspicion, Mewt's were wide with wonder still. The other had a Yankees sweatshirt on, and....the book...?  
  
He didn't know him....but he knew where he came from.  
  
How....?  
  
"A-are you with Marche...?"  
  
"N-no, your highness..." Ian replied, lowly, "I'm... a little confused." Even with the sweatshirt on, he felt the chill of the night enter his body and he shivered as such. Damn this night. Damn this situation. Damn his cowardice...  
  
"...I... was home... trying to sleep... a large white flash appeared... and I awoke to find myself lying there... in the corner of the courtyard." he explained slowly, pointing over to where he awoke, "...When I found where I was... I remembered... something about the Grimoire. ...your book, your highness."  
  
Licking his lips nervously, he continued, "I... am not saying you did bring me here... nor am I saying that you didn't... I just want the book, so I can go back home... please."  
  
Home....  
  
Mewt took another step back, guarded eyes matching Babus's now. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
'Damn.' Ian thought, 'Denial and feigning ignorance.'  
  
"I know... you have a book... it is called the Grimoire..." he explained, "...very odd style. ...many of the words are unreadable... and very hard to say..." he closed his eyes, reaching back in his mind for a phrase in the book. He knew Mewt knew. He probably just didn't want to let it on to Babus. ...well, he didn't care much. At least, that's what he FELT.  
  
Suddenly, his mind snatched it, "...Alta oron. Sondus kameela... ...heh, to one's eye, 'twould seem like a magic book."  
  
"There is no other home." His mind writhed in a sickened whirl, and he bit back the tremble in his lip. Why can't he ever make it right...? "If that's what you want, you can't have it. Just....go out the way you came....and tell Marche to leave me alone!"  
  
"Your highness, please... I know there is no other home for you. THIS... is your home. This courtyard, this palace, this country, this world..." he looked around slowly, taking in the scenery. Still, the Bangaa had not returned. It was still the three of them. "...But it is not mine." he said, finally looking back down toward the grass. He could not look either of them in the eye. Damn. He was a bit more persistent than he believed.  
  
Suddenly, Ian's mind came to something else, "...This Marche you speak of... he troubles you?"  
  
The younger boy only shook his head wildly, eyes squeezed shut. "Stop it! You sound just like him! There is no other world! Just get out!"  
  
"His Highness has asked you to leave." The Nu Mou's soft voice had roughened to a growl of warning. "I suggest you be grateful of his benevolence and do so."  
  
"I will do what I need to do, Babus, to bring myself home." he replied to his growling. By this point, Ian was getting frustrated, "Prince Mewt, listen to me, please." he said calmly, slowly, "You might not believe so, but I know what I know. ...on account I asked you for the book, I would like to propose a deal."  
  
He was NOT getting screwed out of this. Not by anyone, including a hyper-depressed boy in denial nor his mace-wielding pet dog. "I can certainly see the toll that Marche is taking on you, such as your reaction."  
  
He lifted his eyes to the boy, looking straight into him, "...So I propose this - if I deal with Marche, would you, at the very least, lend me the Grimoire? I do not see what purpose it serves you otherwise."  
  
Mewt drew in a deep breath, and looked to Babus instead. He was upsetting him more than ever, now.   
  
....he could at least make that right....   
  
"No. Leave now."  
  
The Nu Mou nodded and stepped forward, no quarter in his stance or tone. "I will escort you."  
  
Ian frowned, then saw between the two of them, a door, down at the other end of the courtyard, as if a back door, "No... ...I'll show myself out." He stood and swept past them both on the grass, his face as dark as a storm cloud. "That was a perfectly reasonable offer, your highness. I could have ended your pain and ceased his reckless attack upon this world in a single motion."  
  
His cheeks burned in frustration, anger as he ceased, some distance away and turned with a sweeping motion, "You want to keep me in this world, just as he wants to take it away from you. You are no better than he. You have power. You abuse it. ...I tried to satisfy all parties... ...but you want all the satisfaction for yourself. Just as he cares not for your feelings or that of his friends."  
  
Hearing his own words, it only made Ian angrier. It was a stupid thing to do. But, he didn't care. He was going to leave, his own way. He brought his arm up and pointed across the courtyard toward the young boy, "Mark my words... your Grimoire will be mine. I will do whatever's necessary to go home."  
  
"You DARE?"  
  
"Babus...!"  
  
Short claws dug cruelly into Ian's calf heedless, and the thorned mace thrust before him to block his path. "The only home you will know now is Sphrom, boy!"  
  
Ian grunted, feeling the spikes from the mace brush against his skin and yelped slightly when he felt one pierce, into his stomach. He growled in pain and wrenched back, the blood seeping through, even his sweatshirt as he turned to gaze down at the Nu Mou. "Sphrom? You threaten me with PRISON?" In a swift motion, he spun around and landed his heel behind Babus' head.  
  
The force of the human's heel sent Babus splaying to the tiled stone.   
  
"Another world....yet you know so much of ours." He spat, contempt mixed with blood. He surged back to his feet, bringing his mace to bear with all his strength behind it.  
  
"I promise you with it!"  
  
Ian tried to sidestep the mace, but only succeeded in letting it slice across his back, to which he cried out in tremendous pain in response. He didn't know what kept him on his feet, even after the blow. Wait... yes, he did. His anger. That kept him going. Angry tears, tears of pain, glittered in his dark eyes. He would NOT be defeated here, in this false reality!  
  
"I know so much more than you would ever dream possible!" he growled through clenched teeth, stumbling forward from Babus, blood seeping through the back of his shirt, trailing down his leg. "More than your prince would ever DARE tell you!"  
  
"Again, these lies! You ARE with Radiuju!" He leapt back, glancing to Mewt. The Prince's face twisted with anguish, long legs barely holding him. That tortured expression nearly burst the Nu Mou's heart with hatred for this new demon, even as he calmed once more to a comforting mask.  
  
"Highness, inside, quickly." he said quietly, turning back to the intruder. "If your allies are here, stranger....know now I will kill them if they try to touch the Prince."  
  
"Shut up, Babus." Ian uttered, staggering towards the door once again, "You know nothing... I already told you... I have no allies. I have no one here..." He didn't bother turning to see if Babus was following. No weapons at all. Just a weak punch was all the weapon he had. "You see these terms so simply... it is more complicated than you could hope to imagine."  
  
Blood trickled out of his mouth. But he didn't get a shot in the face yet. Damnit... he must be bleeding worse inside than he thought. All the anger still raged inside of him and tempted him to swing around to sock Babus a good one. But the combination of his previous fatigue as well as the extreme blood loss was wearing him down quickly.  
  
"I know all I need to. Stop, now, before I must stop you. Highness....inside, please!"  
  
The sharp plea finally propelled Mewt's legs as he bolted, eyes still locked on his friend and....new enemy.   
  
"Stop me?" Ian laughed bitterly as he stumbled still toward the exit from the courtyard, "Oooooh, you might as well go back to your prince. At this rate, I'll be stopped permanently before I reach that exit." He hoped that wasn't true, though he knew it might be. How thick-headed could this Nu Mou be?  
  
As he continued forward, the pain in his stomach intensified. With a low grunt, he attempted to quicken his pace, to attempt to escape before it got any worse... or before Swain could stab in with his mace again.  
  
Babus's red-crusted muzzle curled with contempt. He spoke again, then....but not to the intruder or the Prince. He spoke to the earth, casting the spell of Demi.   
  
Ian suddenly stopped as the spell smashed him, and crumpled to the grass, the green blades stained with dark red from the young man's blood, howling in pain. It was as if the organs in his body imploded all at once. Blood now flowed freely from his mouth now as well as his nose as he lay upon the courtyard ground, twitching violently, like a wounded animal right before the slaughter. In his mind, everything raged. He damned Babus. He damned Mewt. Damned everything that this world was, everything that had created this world. How he wished to speak it.  
  
Babus strode forward, hauling the human up by the collar mercilessly. "Wretched monster....what hold does Radiuju have on the Prince? Answer me!"  
  
Ian merely stared back at him, unbelieving. He attempted to lift his arm, but failed.   
  
"...you... are as much... of a monster... as I..." he uttered, blood drenching his face. "I don't know... ...what the kid is doing... to your prince... ...but he has... my eternal blessing." Ian gathered as much strength as he could into his arm and swung it. Even as it connected with Babus' face, he knew it was nothing as he now hung helplessly in Swain's grip.  
  
"Jesus Christ... just... let me die already..." he gagged, "...you've... already proven... to your prince... that you can slaughter... an unarmed man... I'm sure... he will love you for that..."  
  
Babus's head jerked with the weak blow, but his clenched paw did not waver.  
  
"Bastard....you will answer the interrogators of Sphrom."   
  
Suddenly, Ian felt himself dropped, as another desperate grip took the Nu Mou's shoulders.  
  
"Babus....please...!"  
  
"My Prince...!"  
  
Ian groaned as he hit the ground. Mewt had, unwittingly, saved him. ...he made a note that he owed him for that, albeit a five-second favor. He looked up to see the door only a few feet away. Sweet, blissful freedom. He crawled forward, a dying animal again. Even if he did get out... how far would it take him...?  
  
His head came into contact with the door first, gently. Lifting one hand from the ground, he pushed his palm against the door and shoved it open.  
  
Babus did not follow. With a few more words, he called on the teleportation spell, and both he and Mewt were gone to the sanctuary within the Palace.  
  
The young man, the only one left, looked back. They were gone. So much the better for him. "Damn you, Swain..." he uttered lowly, tears joining the blood that was already on his face, staining his features, "DAMN YOU BOTH!!" he cried out, letting the palace know his misery. Babus Swain had defeated him in a beating, a true hallmark of a warrior to bludgeon and slice his unarmed, nigh-defenseless opponent near-to-death.  
  
As the mass of flesh that was once a man trickled out of the courtyard and out of the palace, away from the calls of swarming guards, his mind reeled with realization. He was in Ivalice. He was not getting out. He was going to die from injuries sustained by a fictional character, one that he had been fond of, despite their encounters with a screen between them. Such ferocity, the boy should have learned, was typical of Babus Swain, protector of Prince Mewt.  
  
The night dragged on. It did not cease. Nor did his crawling; weak, helpless, defeated. The tears never stopped flowing throughout the night from pain, embarrasment, and the knowledge that that was his last night in existence. Within an hour, maybe a bit less, since he had left the palace, he dropped, finished in his journey. It was a comfortable spot, shrubberies abound. Soft. Quiet. A beautiful tomb it would be. As Ian seemed to finally accept it, he lay his head down in the grass and closed his eyes, ready to give his last. 


	6. New Deal

Ugh. Bangaa Fang at once went straight for your head and your breeches, and you could only relieve one. Pallanza staggered his legs slightly with an irritated hiss and flick of his short tail, trying to focus on the hedge swimming beneath his bleary eyes.   
  
"Kupo! Hold your fire!!!"  
  
The monk jumped and nearly stumbled on the bunched panther hide at his knees, baring many impressive fangs as the hiss rose to a snarl. His now-unoccupied fists tightened threateningly.   
  
"Moogle! You almossst made me sssoak myssself!"  
  
Crozet was struggling his own trousers back as he flapped up, bonbon bobbing wildly as he nodded forward. "There's a BODY, kupopo!"  
  
The Bangaa's smoldering amber eyes blinked cool at the frantic chirping. He crouched to Mog height, ignoring his protesting head to peer past full white flowers and rain-heavy leaves. Another low hiss slid from his throat, and he sobered instantly. A human sprawled tangled among the branches, pale as a mushroom, striped with moon-shadows and dark blood.   
  
Pallanza grunted, wading into the thick foliage. A male....he looked a stripling to the massive monk, but always so hard to tell with humans. Not important....he knew what mattered. "He'sss not a body....yet."  
  
"Kupo....so much blood...." Crozet winced as he flittered over his companion's broad shoulder.   
  
"And nothing but a ssstick to the ssstomach. Poor bassstard'sss been sssquassshed by a ssspell."   
  
"Kupo! Darios!!!"  
  
The little gunner shot off much like one of his own bullets, calling out again.   
  
Pallanza circled his solid arms about the savaged scaleless and lifted him slowly, shaking his head. The Moogle never does ask the right questions. Why was he squashed....and what it might be worth to them.   
  
Ian heard voices up above him and felt himself being lifted. He had no idea what was being said, but he didn't care. He knew that he must have finally come to the end, and that he would see his Creator face-to-face. As his eyes opened to view the deity, they remained half-lidded, broken from pain, tears, and fatigue. Still, he blinked upon seeing the scaled face. A Bangaa. ...so, either he survived... ...or... "...God is a Bangaa?"  
  
Pallanza glanced down in surprise at the faint rasp. "No." He grinned, fangs gleaming slickly against the burnished bronze scales. "Thisss Bangaa isss a god."   
  
His powerful clawhand slid to the back of Ian's neck, snugging him protectively at his chest. The heavens were still spitting down at them, and the human was soaked enough with his own juices.  
  
"Ressst up, ssshortearsss. You can ssspeak all you want after our healer doesss hisss work."  
  
"Riii...ugh." he went out again. This was a hell of thing to wake up to. Near-death and carried by a Bangaa white monk. Life was tolerable.  
  
Darios was already hurrying through the puddled field to meet him, Crozet flickering about him like the windswept rain. Marlette was alongside them, arms loaded with their blankets. Pallanza did not bother to speak, kneeling down to the white mage's gentle outstretched hands as they reached for the unconscious stranger.   
  
Crozet asked all the wrong questions....Darios did not ask questions at all.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun finally protrouded from the clouds by the time day broke. The ground was still wet with dew as well as the previous night's rainfall. However, all that mattered to Ian was getting himself to awaken, to open his eyes, for the first time in what seemed like years. He felt the slight heat radiating from the new sun dashing onto his face. He knew he was awake, conscious. All that was left to do was open his eyes, which he struggled to do for a moment, but slowly managed to do so.  
  
A gentle, silver-furred face smiled down at him with relief this time, and an equally soft paw squeezed his hand.   
  
"He's awake." Darios announced.  
  
"Good!" A female voice, followed soon by a dark, delicate face half-hidden under a scarlet hatbrim, now. "Now YOU can sleep!"  
  
Ian peered at the Nu Mou. A white mage, he assumed. As if the robes weren't any indication. Slowly, his hazel orbs traversed over to the female. Almost immediately, he noted the ears and the scarlet outfit she wore. A Viera Red Mage. As he gazed upon them, he noticed something was missing. The pain. The pain he had felt for what seemed to be an eternity was gone. He was still a bit sore, and understandably so. Still, he felt a hell of a lot better than he did. "...hi." he offered weakly. 


	7. Bluff And Call

Darios nodded slightly at the young human's feeble greeting. "Awake, and speaking....you have had quite an evening, my friend."  
  
Abruptly, Crozet wheeled above Ian with a satisfied chirp and lopsided smile. "We almost pissed on your grave, kupoho."  
  
Ian laughed softly. "Is that right... ...well, yes... my evening was something I'd not want to repeat for a very long time."  
  
"And what'sss that?" The Bangaa that had been carrying him the brief moment he gained consciousness that night leaned languidly in the far corner of his vision. They were in a cave, though not a dank, dreary one. It was sandy, and the air beat down by the Moogle's tiny wings blanketed him warmly. The noontime sun angled sharply inside, casting all in a soothing golden glow. Ian glanced over to him, and nodded slightly. Ah, yes. The Bangaa God. The interesting one. Nonetheless, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Well... long story short, I opened my big mouth and got the shit beaten from me by Babus Swain. VERY painful stuff."  
  
"Easssy to guesss that. The rainsss usssually only bring out wormsss other than the Judgesss."  
  
The Viera flicked her long ear in amused agreement. "They're hunting you. Every clan in town was being questioned when I went for supplies. They even asked me."  
  
The Mog drifted back to earth at Ian's side, dark eyes round. "Kupopo. You really threatened the Prince, kupo?"  
  
Ian closed his eyes slightly, remembering. Threatening the prince? No... of course he didn't. ...oh, wait...   
  
"DAMNIT..." he cursed, "...I didn't directly. I told him that I would do whatever was necessary to get home. I guess Swain saw it enough as a threat. No kidding I was whipped so."  
  
"Ssso why did you do it? Where are you from, you couldn't walk?"   
  
"Back to the Guild with you for training, whatever you are." The Viera teased gently.  
  
"Funny." Ian replied dryly. "I was on my back porch. Sleep had been escaping me so I went out for some night air. Eventually, I did fall asleep, apparently, but I could see a friggin' overpowering bright light just SMASH into my eyelids. I woke up to find I was in Berevenia Courtyard." He shrugged slightly, "I offered Prince Mewt to help him stop this guy called Marche that's been giving him trouble, in exchange for his book, the Grimoire."  
  
"Kupoko? Grimoire...?"  
  
Ian raised an eyebrow. "...you've not heard of it? It's an ancient magical text. Wishes can be granted with the flick of your wrist."  
  
Crozet shrugged. "Must be a native legend where you're from, kupo."  
  
"Wissshesss, eh? And all you wissshed isss to go home?" The Bangaa's tail swept at the hard stone casually, but his serpentine eyes studied Ian keenly, weighing every word against every gil in the bounty already posted on the human.   
  
"Stop Nutsy? What clan are you with?"   
  
Crozet, the wrong questions; Darios, no questions; Marlette, the one-track mind. Pallanza hissed disdainfully at the female.   
  
"None that would likely claim him, after thisss. Except maybe for the reward."  
  
Ian's panicked eyes shot to him. "Reward!?"  
  
The Bangaa grinned back another unnervingly jagged grin. "500,000."  
  
The pit that had opened up in Ian's stomach when he was confronting Babus suddenly surged back into his body as he suddenly leapt to his feet and edged around each of the four carefully, keeping himself a healthy distance from them, just in case he needed to bolt. He just lived through the night - he was not going to be returned to the Palace, spruced up like a Christmas gift. And the way the Bangaa grinned at him... he knew there was little hesitation in his mind.  
  
"Pallanza!"  
  
Darios stood as Marlette glared to the monk, ears flattened with the same fury in her voice. The dimunitive White Mage extended his pawhands. "Please, stranger, rest. We have no love for the Palace. Even Pallanza has no price for them."  
  
"Ssso long asss there isssn't good reassson."  
  
"I do not sense there is." The Nu Mou's placid dark eyes held the reptilian amber firmly.  
  
Ian stared across at Pallanza, a frown set upon his face and he slowly slid down against the wall of the cave. He knew he was going to have to keep his distance from him from now on. Responding to an earlier question, he said softly, "...I'm with no clan."  
  
Darios stepped quietly over, patting his shoulder gently. "More questions after you've healed completely. That was high magic used against you, stranger. Don't add running from Pallanza to it."  
  
Marlette shook her head. "Now you can't go home, anyway."  
  
"Yeah... perfect." he uttered quietly, "...ripped from my home by that brat prince, get the shit beaten out of me by Babus, his mace, and his Demi, bleed near to death, and now I've got a lizard that's got gold in his eyes every time he looks at me." He shook his head. 'What did I do wrong in the past life?'   
  
"LIZZZARD???" Pallanza reared to his feet immediately, snout fractured in a terrifying snarl.  
  
Crozet was in the air between Ian and the Bangaa with a breath. "Kupo! Take it easy! He's still confused, kupo!"  
  
"Or just observant, lizard." Marlette laughed, gray eyes fiercely defiant.   
  
Ian glanced over, unimpressed at the Bangaa, then focussed back down toward the floor, inwardly smirking. Whether Pallanza was serious or was saying that just to freak him out, he didn't know, but he held a quiet victory that he was able to give some back. Jerkish son-of-a...  
  
Darios still hovered protectively near. "....where IS your home....?"  
  
"...it's not in Ivalice..." he replied, "...a city named Hudson."  
  
Crozet twisted about with renewed curiosity. "Not in Ivalice? You're from across the sea?"  
  
"Something like that..." he replied. He didn't want to get too far-fetched. If they thought he was TOO crazy, he feared that they might think he wouldn't be worth the effort to keep around.  
  
Marlette leaned in, intrigued herself. "The Prince playing with his Mama's magic tomes, and zapped you here by accident, huh?"  
  
He shrugged, "You've got me. I wanted to know myself. I asked. He wouldn't tell me. ...so, I persisted, then finally exploded."  
  
"Kupopo....and Swain Exploded you." The small Mog flinched sympathetically.   
  
"Demi hurts." he uttered.  
  
"Not anymore, I hope." Darios murmured. Marlette grabbed Ian's hands regardless of the answer, shaking them with a grin.   
  
"So, can we keep you?"  
  
Ian blinked at the happy bunny. "...Keep me?"  
  
"Sure! You're clanless, and you're not going home anytime soon. They'd be combing the port cities closest of all."  
  
Finally, the Bangaa collapsed back to the floor, shaking his head sulkily. "And we have no reassson to turn you in. Damn it."  
  
Ian was silent again for a while. His tongue traced over his lips, nervously. He wanted to return a jab to Pallanza, but forgot about it. "...Why would you want ME in a clan? I couldn't even fight back against Babus."  
  
"But you TRIED." The Viera's face and tone shone with admiration. "Don't know WHY, exactly, but not even Nutsy's done that!"  
  
"Kupono....she wants you for a mascot." The Moogle's eyes rolled.  
  
Ian's eyelids sunk down, "I kicked him in the back of the head. That's IT. Besides that, I don't know how to use any weapons. It'd be pointless to have me in a clan."  
  
"We can't just leave you alone!"  
  
Darios chuckled lightly. Marlette was always very persuasive when she wanted something. "That is true. I would think we were more your patron than clansmates. Your guardians."  
  
"Kupopo. Plus, we're not even a clan, yet."  
  
Ian drummed his fingers against the wall, thinking. Could it really hurt to have them as his clanmates? Could he tolerate Pallanza enough? ...alone, he would be more vulnerable to bounty hunters and the like. He sighed softly. "Why not...?"  
  
Marlette joined Crozet in the air with a delighted leap. "You won't be sorry! Well, except that Pallanza and Crozet almost pissed on you to find you."  
  
Crozet's plump cheeks reddened in the extreme under his glossy white fur. "ALMOST, kupoku."  
  
"Then I owe you both for that 'almost'." he replied with a light sigh.  
  
Marlette's toes met the floor again, her teeth brilliant against her rich brown fur. "Well, want to rest back up, now that you know we aren't going to sell you out?"  
  
"We're in the Sssiena Gorge. Ssshould be sssafe a while."  
  
"I might as well..." Ian yawned slightly, feeling slightly more tired again. "I lost a lot of blood back there."  
  
"Only the rain saved you from the Palace guard, I would imagine." Darios observed grimly. "It was to the limits of my abilities to heal you."  
  
"You are very talented to do even that..." he nodded his appreciation for the White Monk.  
  
"There....see, lopears? We're all gonna gang up on you." Marlette ruffled the Nu Mou's cloud-light mane affectionately as he closed his eyes with another chuckle.  
  
"Not quite. You still need natural mending, my friend. Heh....one more question I will allow. Your name...?"  
  
Ian nodded slowly, "...my name is Ian. Ian Jenkins. ...but, uh... it might be best not to say it out loud... we don't need to give the Royals a name to go with the face."  
  
"Got family to protect, huh?"   
  
"Let'sss call him sssmartasss, then." Pallanza interrupted Marlette's nosiness with annoyance.   
  
"Kupoho. Something fitting, kupo!"  
  
"Fitsss to me."  
  
"We already call you that, lizard." Marlette frowned again. "It'd have to be 'the one the smartass calls smartass'."  
  
"Hm... how about Rook, since I am something of a rookie clansman..." Ian offered.  
  
Crozet nodded vigorously as his wingbeat. "That's a kupo name!"  
  
Marlette smirked. "Yeah. Then we don't have to hear the lizard hiss 'Jenkinsss' all the time."  
  
"Okay, then... so I'm Rook, of Clan Yet-To-Be-Made..." Ian repeated in satisfaction. Somehow... he just knew he could trust this group... maybe even Pallanza. A little.  
  
"Clan Mianjenku." Marlette corrected giddily. "And with you along, we WILL be a clan, in no time!"  
  
'Mianjenku?' he thought, '...weird name...'  
  
"I can't exactly promise I'll be able to do much in a fight... but I'll try my best." he said quietly.  
  
"Kupo! No worries about engagements! We aren't even allowed, yet."  
  
"And sssome of usss wouldn't, anyway." The Bangaa looked hard at Darios, who looked to Ian instead.   
  
"You need not do anything you do not wish."  
  
The young man glanced between Darios and Pallanza with a raised eyebrow. 'What's that about...?' he thought.  
  
"Kupo. Maybe we should head back to the woods. Too risky to look for clansmates now."  
  
"Which woods would you be talking about?" he asked.  
  
"All the way back to Salika." Marlette explained. "We thought we'd have better luck recruiting in a big city."  
  
"Know where Sssalika isss, Rook?"  
  
Ian shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."  
  
Crozet looked up sheepishly. "Two weeks away, kupo."  
  
The human blinked at him, "...by foot." he said. Not a question.  
  
The bonbon bobbed in confirmation as feared.   
  
"Risssky in itssself, asss many Judgesss roaming the fieldsss looking for you."  
  
"Flippin' great..." Ian sighed, leaning his head back, "...plus rival clans who want that bounty. They're gonna know me from my blood-soaked clothes."  
  
"Nope!" Marlette giggled. "We'll get you real clothes, silly! Not pajamas."  
  
"Well, I WAS practically dragged out of bed." Ian rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Kupopo....I'd say ninja gear, since they hide their faces....but they'd wonder why we wanted human clothes, wouldn't they?"  
  
Pallanza hissed in amusement. "Get an Illusssssionissst'sss robesss, Marlette. Sssay you wanted a dancccing gown."  
  
"Verrrrry funny." Ian said, flatly. "...I gotta find something to cover my face."  
  
"Well, maybe a Saboteur....could always claim you have your ears covered....." Marlette mused, fingers curled beneath her chin. "They conceal their whole face. It's a buck's job, but you COULD be hiding your ears...."  
  
Ian blinked in surprise, "...Buck? ...there are MALE Viera?"  
  
Marlette could only get laughter out in answer.  
  
"Kupoho! Where did you get THAT?"  
  
"Hudson must be a backwater." Marlette's small palm ground back more laughter breathlessly. "I've only heard THAT one secondhand. How do you think we make more, if there's only us girls?"  
  
"Interspecies relationships?" He eyed between her and Darios, with a slight glance to Pallanza.  
  
Crozet snickered. "Well, if you want to go tell the bucks they should be does, feel free, kupoho."   
  
"Uh, no thank you... ...but won't that attract a BIT of attention, ya know?" he asked, "I mean... as soon as they find I HAVE no ears to hide..."  
  
"Heh....yeah, and you DON'T see many Viera bucks." Marlette agreed.  
  
"Leassst of all with you."  
  
Ian winced, with a chuckle. Ouch. "Still..." he said, before any arguement could break out, "...I think they'd be looking for Ninjas and such, moreso, since it's a human occupation."  
  
"Well, ssson....no way you'd fit in a Bangaa'sss gear."  
  
"I wouldn't imagine so... especially due to the fact that I note that you are currently wearing barely any pants."  
  
Pallanza only replied with another grinning hiss.  
  
"Saboteur it is, then?" Marlette joined in grinning, nearly as toothily. "I can pass you off as my brother!"  
  
Ian raised an eyebrow. Wow, this bunny was REALLY happy. "Sure, let's go for it."  
  
"Hehe....no, I'LL go for it. You stay put."  
  
"Been ssstassshing gil behind our backsss?"   
  
"Okay..." he shifted, "...how long do you expect to be?"  
  
The Viera shook her head. "Shouldn't be long. I'm sure they'll have what we need....they cater to everyone in Cadoan, not just the Nu Mou."  
  
"Good..." Ian nodded, "...wait, did you say Cadoan?"  
  
Her ears flipped forward. "Yep! Heard of it, too?"  
  
"Only due to Ezel Berbier." he replied, "His infamy for defying the Judges of Ivalice with his Antilaws has spread through the underworld of this county and mine like wildfire."  
  
Crozet chortled. "He'll be glad to know he's famous over the sea too, kupoho!"   
  
"That one isss too ssstingy."   
  
"Hehe....Antilaws in YOUR claws would be dangerous, lizard. He's just keeping things fair." Marlette poked ungently.  
  
Darios smiled. "He would probably be interested in meeting you, friend. He approves of all chaos brought on the Palace."  
  
"Huh. A regular revolutionary." Ian shook his head, "I've seen my share of them. ...'cept he's actually making progress."  
  
"Heh....it was a grave day in Berevenia when the maker of the Judges' Law cards turned traitor."  
  
Ian's eyebrows raised. In all his gaming in Tactics Advance, he had never known that Ezel Berbier was once a member of the Berevenia Court. "REALLY..." he said, shocked, "I didn't know he was a member of the court..."  
  
"His arguments with them made great gossip in the pubs, kupo. Then he just broke from them altogether."  
  
"And they considered that treason?"  
  
"Leave the Judgesss ssso sshorthanded, and make Antilawsss?" Pallanza laughed outright, a harsh, sibilant sound. "Until you, ssson, and the Nutsssso of Nutsssy, he had the biggessst bounty in Ivalice. Differenccce isss, mossst clansss will fight to keep him sssafe."  
  
"Except stupid, greedy ones.....and they get what they deserve." Marlette mocked a kick in invisible pants.   
  
"Well, I kinda understand the Laws." he replied, "Back home, we've got laws. Thing is that most of the law enforcement officers are so corrupt, they just turn the other way, and the violence just doesn't stop. At least, here, they ENFORCE them..."  
  
The Bangaa locked hot eyes on him. "I wasss in Sssphrom sssix timesss for attacking a monssster."  
  
"They take them too far, kupo! And they don't ask ANYONE what they think!"  
  
"We have Judges who are corrupt here, too. And with that kind of power.....it isn't pretty." Marlette scowled. "Especially in little settlements like Salika."  
  
"...hmph." Ian shook his head, "Guess stupidity and corruption goes EVERYwhere... hell..."  
  
Darios's face became solemn, lips thin. "Except in the Jagds. There would likely have been outright civil war were it not for fear of the whole of Ivalice becoming a lawless waste, full of death."  
  
Ian rubbed his forehead, "Good Gods... the situation is THAT bad?"  
  
"Kupoho....you'll be here a while. You'll see."  
  
"There are some clans who'd love that, though." Marlette added. "They'd love the chance to climb to the top on the ashes of the Palace."  
  
"Like who? 'cuz I know a few other rulers I'd like to see toppled..." he chuckled inwardly, thinking of his former home country.  
  
The Viera looked back without humor. "Clan Marble, for one. But I wouldn't want THEM on top,   
  
either."  
  
"Sssandwich Dariosss, eh?"  
  
The diminuitive White Mage blushed brightly beneath his fur right to his ear-tips. "Clan Marble are ruthless, Master Rook. Many times they lie in wait in the Jagds, where their enemies can be dispatched permanently."  
  
"Ah...ha..." he said slowly. The Jagds. Ugh. Well, best he still sound like a tourist. "...you've already mentioned them. What ARE the Jagds?"  
  
"Lawless lands, kupo. The Judges' power doesn't work, there."  
  
"They're full of evil magic is why." Marlette shuddered. "The Viera believe that is where the souls of wicked people go, to prey on the living."  
  
"Clossse enough to what the Bangaa sssay, too. It'sss landsss forsssaken by the Godsss, where the traitorsss of the heavenss were casst down."  
  
"Soooo, it's creepy, it's lawless, AND it's unholy?" Ian blinked. Great. Sounds like fiends in Final Fantasy X. "...and people go there ANYway?"  
  
"Kupoho! The worst scoundrels who can survive there."  
  
"Clan Marble." Pallanza's long snout twisted distastefully. "The rent'sss sssslasssshed throatssss."  
  
"Well... hell." Ian sighed. "And they're afraid Ivalice is gonna turn into a place like that?"  
  
Marlette's ears waved again in assent. "If the Judges weren't here, it would be predator and prey. Some clans have no ideals to stay their hands."  
  
"I see..." he rubbed his goatee. "...wow, what a load to take in..."  
  
"Lesser of two evils. Even where YOU'RE concerned. But, hey! We'll fix what we can.....and keep you safe!"  
  
"And I appreciate it..." he replied, "...I'm glad that you guys found me rather than the judges, or I'd be sharing a cell with a large thing called Bubba the Love Sponge."  
  
Crozet's laughter rang out like a pistol shot. "That would probably be Pallanza, kupoho!"  
  
"Oh, GOOD LORD..." he chuckled himself.  
  
The monk winked cheekily as Marlette ducked to the mouth of the cave.   
  
"I'll be back before nightfall, 'brother'". she snickered.   
  
"Kupo....now we're even more a harem."  
  
Ian chuckled again and hunkered down slowly. He was tired, still. He was just glad that he managed to get some basic information about the situation.  
  
Darios shuffled over, nodding back to the pile of beddings Ian had awakened on. "Sleep again,if you wish. We'll be leaving soon as you are disguised."  
  
"All right..." he replied, slowly getting to his feet and moving back over to the bedding. He slid down slowly and lay upon them, "...best get my strength back up anyway." 


	8. Hit Me

Ian stared over at Marlette, eyes half-lidded slightly in annoyance. He knew she was kidding, but still... "I don't care HOW good you think it looks on me, I'm NOT wearing Illusionist robes."  
  
"But it's even your color!" she wheedled playfully.   
  
"But I don't even HAVE a color!"  
  
"I say it is. A doe knows these things. It's color magic!" She spun the heavily-stitched satin garb about for flair, trying her hardest to make her pleas seem serious indeed.  
  
The humor was lost on Crozet, who was nearly green as the Illusionist gear she modelled. "Kupoooo....I can't believe you wasted a trade on that! I needed more bullets, kupopo!"  
  
"I can't believe you jussst made that lame pun." Pallanza muttered, nevertheless amused by the pinkskin getting pinker by the second. The humans would do well to follow the Bangaa, and divide the sexes mostly between scales and scent. They put far too much on those strange, jiggly breasts and the color of the silks that concealed them.  
  
"Kupoko....think the bounty hunters or beasts would die laughing if we run across any?"  
  
"I thought we agreed on a Saboteur." Ian said, raising an eyebrow, "...Lord knows what would happen if I happened to be an Illusionist."  
  
"We would lossse our cover laughing at you."  
  
Marlette did just that at last, folding the long garment away with a reassuring look to the distrssed Moogle. "It was a sale, anyway. We can make up the trade and more back in Salika." She looked up to Ian apologetically then, pulling out an armload of subtle gray, light cotton. "It would've been worth it for you could greet the new day on a happier note."  
  
Ian chuckled softly, taking the clothing, "Heh... somehow, I don't think it looked "me", but thanks anyway." He looked at the clothing. Very spiffy. It was rather plain, but he wanted to be inconspicuous. 'twould be perfectly perfect.  
  
She reached into the bag again with a giggle, carefully untying a parchment-wrapped bundle to reveal a plain, polished mask of alabaster. "Don't forget this. You're no Saboteur without it."  
  
He took the mask gingerly, "Hm, thanks. VERY nice..." He observed it. A plain enough mask, with sharply featured nose and narrow eyeholes, and the neutral curve of an expressionless, sealed mouth. That was enough for him, frankly. He held it up to his face, squinting. "How are they supposed to be Saboteurs if they can barely see out of this?"  
  
"You'll have to ask the bucks. That's their business." She cocked her hat with a smirk. "Fashion sense is for does."  
  
"Kupo....you slept like you had a spell on you. Feel even better today?"  
  
"Yes, thank you..." Ian nodded to the Moogle. He WAS feeling better, even better than he had been the day before, physically and emotionally. Besides, if this mask didn't work, he could always smack Pallanza with it.  
  
Darios beamed with quiet pride, holding a thin flask of clear crimson liquid. "You'll feel even better with this....and breakfast from Cadoan."  
  
Crozet nodded entusiastically. "We're going to try contacting Ezel Berbier while we're at it, kupo!"  
  
He nodded his thanks and gripped the flask, "Thanks a lot. ...Do you really think Ezel'll help us?"  
  
The Nu Mou patted his hand lightly as it tightened on the potion. "Heh....among our tribe, he is often derided as "The Strange One". I am fairly certain he would look kindly on another misunderstood soul."  
  
Marlette came behind Ian and took the mask from his other hand. "Hurry and drink up. I want to see how it looks tied."  
  
"Heh... that right?" he asked as he took a swig of the flask's contents. Interesting taste. The flavor was somewhat similar to Dr. Pepper, though he was positive that it was some sort of medicine. "...And what is that bastard Swain considered to be?" he asked. Another swig.  
  
Darios paused, muzzle wrinkling. "The Nu Mou's Pride."  
  
"Eh-heh-heh-hehhhhhh... send a message throughout your race. The message: Look harder for a new pride." another swig. Longer.  
  
The white mage attempted a weak smile. "I'm afraid that is only a Potion, not Bangaa Fang."  
  
"Good enough, it's making me feel better. The hell is Bangaa Fang anyway?"  
  
Crozet plopped down onto the piled Illusionist's silks with a mischievous chirp. "Pallanza will show you, kupo. Whether you want it or not."  
  
Ian raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, slowly slipping into the Saboteur's outfit. Not a bad fit, almost perfect. Just a bit long in the sleeve. Good enough. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
Suddenly, his words were muffled by the cold smoothness of the mask. Marlette snugged its gold and purple cords at the back of his head, knotting it fast.   
  
"That'sss one way to ssshut him up." Pallanza observed with much self-satisfaction. "Ssshould buy one for each of you."  
  
"UGV VRR!" he exclaimed back at the Bangaa. Good thing that mask was on. Wow, such vulgarity.  
  
"Kupoho. Choke on my bonbon, kupoku." Crozet countered, stretching comfortably across his impromptu nest. "That much more breakfast for me."  
  
Marlette stuck her tongue out for Ian and herself, moving down to cuff the overlong sleeves, producing similarly rich-colored bands to fasten them. "One good thing, no one expects you to speak, as a Saboteur. The bucks are sworn to silence in the world outside while on a mission. You can leave the talking to me."  
  
'No kidding.' he thought, '...one small issue with that... how am I breathing now? AM I breathing!? OH MY GOD!!!'  
  
Marlette startled as Ian jerked. "Hey, what is it?"  
  
Ian's hands gripped at the knots that Marlette tied at the back of the mask, wrestling with them.  
  
"Hey, come on! What? Is the nose hole plugged?"  
  
His struggles were stopped by two long fingers shoving up said hole.  
  
"Eh.....no. Not now, it isn't." Marlette's face puckered regretfully as Pallanza's split in a roar of laughter.   
  
'Oh.'  
  
Nonplussed, she pulled back, smearing her fingers across her scarlet skirt. "Would be a scarcer job if they suffocated themselves, don'tcha think?"  
  
Ian nodded slowly. Not able to do much else. 'Well, now that I've made an ass of myself...'  
  
She giggled, reaching back to work the mask free. "You look great. Almost as delicious as lopears. They'll believe you for sure."  
  
Ian shrugged. He could only HOPE they would. Anything he said wouldn't come out intelligently anyway.  
  
At last she tugged it away. Darios nodded agreement, though once more red as the trim of his robes. "It is very convincing, yes."  
  
"Enough for sssoftssskin to come into town with usss the night before we're on our way?"   
  
"Kupoho....have to show him Bangaa Fang?" Nevertheless, the gunner perked at the idea. Holing in the cave was beginning to stifle like minding his Mogmam's shop in Deti.  
  
The Nu Mou turned disapprovingly to both Mog and Bangaa. "Absolutely not."  
  
Ian wiped sweat from his forehead. Wow, it was hot in that thing. Ah well. Beggars can't be choosers. At least he got easier breathing air.  
  
"Kupo...." Crozet wilted back to the robes.  
  
"Alwaysss sssuch a coward, Dariosss." Pallanza's hiss speared the Nu Mou reproachfully.   
  
Marlette's cheeks colored then, fiercely, balling her fists as she fairly flung herself before the monk. "Shut your damned lying mouth, lizard!"  
  
The young man rose and eyebrow slowly, then just stood back to lean against the wall. Whatever that was about, it was between them. HE didn't want a part in it unless he was dragged in.  
  
Pallanza caught the Viera's wrists without even a blink, scales rippling along his thick neck in challenge along with his cold stare. "Let him sssay that."  
  
Crozet once more became a round, frantic buffer to violence, squirming between them in a flurry of wings. "Kupoko! Stop it! There's bars in Salika, kupo!"  
  
Darios moved a hand along Marlette's tensed arm. "And the sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive."  
  
Pallanza released her, sliding indifferently to the cave mouth. "I'LL possst the notice, then. YOU can babysssit. It'sss more your ssstyle."  
  
Ian watched him swagger from sight, shaking his head. "Why do you have the handbag around again?"  
  
Marlette was beyond words, merely kneeling down to wrap arms around the white mage.  
  
"Kupopo....don't take Pallanza so hard. He said nothing Darios hasn't said himself."  
  
Marlette frowned deeply at the Mog, pulling the mage's ears straight up as her own. "Damn it, lopears....why do you make it almost impossible for me to fight?"  
  
Crozet chortled. "That's why, kupo! Ears are a Nu Mou's bonbon!"  
  
Ian still shared the Viera's anger. "So the ends justify the means?"  
  
"If he meant it cruelly, it would be another matter." Darios explained gently. "But, if anyone has the right to say such things, it is him. He's already saved my life once."  
  
Marlette's ears drooped as her chin sunk into the soft white mane. "You're still no coward."  
  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Don't try and defend him, Darios. I don't give a damn if he's saved your life, he's got no right to talk as such."  
  
"Heh....I trust you do not know many Bangaa in your Hudson."  
  
"We have no Bangaa, Nu Mou, or Viera. But I know an asshole when I see one. As far as I've seen, he's been nothing BUT. Heh. I didn't see Darios trying to be a goddamn wise-ass about my bounty." the human muttered, "...you'll forgive me if I still want to manually pull that smirk from his mouth."  
  
Finally, Marlette found her voice at that, ears rising back. "None? Only the human tribe?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Boring." he shook his head.  
  
She sighed, nuzzling her lips in a gentle kiss atop the Nu Mou's forehead. "We're going to have to go into town now anyway, you know. To drag him out of the alley once the pub boots him to the gutters."  
  
"Meh, don't bother." he glanced toward the outside.  
  
"Kupoko. We're going to be a clan someday....got to act like one. He would do the same for us. He would be a smartass about it, kupoho, and we'd never be allowed to forget it, but he would."  
  
Darios smiled wryly against Marlette's cheek. "I never would have guessed all my studies were to become a Bangaa's hangover cure."  
  
Ian sighed. He figured they were right. Still... there had to be one in every crowd.  
  
"I still do not think you should go to town with us, though, Master Ian.....I mean, Master Rook." The Nu Mou continued, voice growing serious. "There are some things even Marlette cannot talk her way out of."  
  
"Ha! Name one."   
  
"What would have me do, stay here?" Ian shrugged, "...if I recall, Siena Gorge is supposed to be the path to Ambervale... in other words, this is Royal territory."  
  
"Kupopo. A very vast, rocky territory. Plenty of places to hide. Cadoan has eyes in every room and road."  
  
"...aright, aright..." Ian replied. In truth, he wasn't exactly thrilled with being left behind. But, whatever. He'd have some time to work on his fighting skills.  
  
Marlette noted his expression. "....still....not safe to leave him here, either."  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine." he shook his head, "I'll try and get used to fighting, should the need arise."  
  
She smirked playfully. "Like you did with Babus? Better just practice on the lizard, when he tries to say he was right."  
  
"Funny." Ian said humorlessly. While his wounds from the battle had healed, that was still a prime source of embarrasment for him. 'Damn it, Babus... wait 'til you face me when I have a weapon.' he thought.  
  
"Heh, I'm not gonna give him reason to do so." he said aloud, "And I'm afraid that if he pushes me, I'll go kupo nuts on him."  
  
The little gunner chuckled. "You haven't seen Pallanza drunk. I've been licked twice, kupoho."  
  
Ian raised an eyebrow, "...THAT'S what the Fang is? Alcohol? Jesus, like I need THAT crap in my system..."  
  
"He's probably already sauced, kupo. Remember, THIS time you get the tail-end, Marlette."  
  
The Viera got to her feet, grimacing. "Suits me. He leaks from both ends, anyway."  
  
Ian shuddered. THAT was a reason he was glad he wasn't going. Why DID they need to lug that handbag around anyway...?  
  
The three clanners headed for the outside. "We'll come back with a meal, but the lizard may cost you your appetite, Rook, my 'brother'." Marlette chuckled.   
  
"Thanks, I'll eat it outside, then..." He shooks his head, "Have fun."  
  
"Kupopo.....you ARE a smartass." Crozet groaned before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Ian blinked, "...the hell did I say?"  
  
Marlette grinned back quickly before she, too, stepped from sight. "'Have fun.'"  
  
He knew he could trust them. He just wasn't sure if he could stand some of them. Darios seemed to be a good heart, but he was obviously angsting over something. The moogle was a bit sharper. Marlette was....too happy for her own good. And he just wanted to slaughter Pallanza and chop his heart, what passes for a brain, liver (and he wondered how much of THAT was left), lungs, and any other vital organ into little bitty pieces.  
  
At least it gave him plenty of phantoms to practice his fighting on.... 


	9. Hit Me Again

The first swig of Fang only fanned the flames already crackling in Pallanza's thoughts. His thick tail pattered a restless tattoo on the barstool, the beat lost amid the animated gossip pulsing around him.   
  
Damn white mage. Damn Nu Mou. Cruel or gentle, no words would sway him from his damn useless guilt.   
  
Another hiss, a rush of escaping steam. The fallen gods devoured the kind and the weak in the Jagds. He wondered at times when they would come claim him for costing them a meal that day.   
  
Pallanza was in Marble then, admittedly scouring the wasted towns for the bones of fools to loot. Instead, he found a mortally wounded Nu Mou, uselessly trying to save a reckless companion in spite of his own approaching death.  
  
Seneka was seeking easy fame, the brag that he could defy the damned lands. All it earned him was lining the bellies of a panther pack.  
  
The memory drew a second snarl across his lip as he set quill back to parchment scrap, scrawling an untidy, blunt invitation for Berbier's favors.  
  
Master Berbier -  
  
Clan Mianjenku asks your aid, and awaits your decision.  
  
- Pallanza Sandath   
  
Good enough. If Berbier wanted his sandals licked, he'd have to get it from the others. Marlette, in her ambition, or Crozet, with his wide-eyed awe of the real world. He pressed it casually into the pubmaster's palm along with a few gil, and watched as it was tucked in turn into a oddly-painted chest below the kegs of alcohol. Berbier's own secret mission box. The thing would explode in the face of a Judge if it were touched by one, and no amount of white magics would remove the amusing splatter of gaudy color or equally colorful insults it emblazoned like a brand on the skin. According to the in-joke, the local Judge had to leave his helmet on a week.  
  
  
  
"I hear he tried to lay a curse on the Prince before Swain was on him." a human in Blue Mage gear declared to an Illusionist with much menace next to him. A real Illusionist, not the tail end of Marlette's humor. A male, besides. His snout peeled away in a slight grin in spite of himself.  
  
He trusted Darios's assessment of the strange refugee. But he doubted still the circumstances of their meeting.   
  
He wouldn't put it past Remedi's prissy, mewling hatchling to toy with lives more than he already did....but the Bangaa wouldn't put it past his old clansmates, either.  
  
Clan Marble.  
  
Davocha the Necromancer.  
  
Or, as the Bangaa had smugly belittled him, Dave the Black Mage. Devange's right-hand ass-noser. He definitely knew teleportation. "Mercy" was his euphemism for "run like the coward I am".  
  
The whys were easy enough to see for the monk, though as expected they eluded the others. Even more fitting to his alias, "Rook" could be a unwitting random pawn in a bold distraction. Marble had muttered rebellion against the Royals for years, the goal that had originally added the Bangaa to their ranks. Something may go down, soon enough, if he were right. It would be a beautiful butchery. Marble was arrogant beyond earning, and would learn that the hard way.  
  
Or perhaps softskin had powerful enemies back in the kingdom of Hudson. But he didn't seem very threatening, least of all to Babus Swain. He thought of a dozen more questions to pry from the youth on his return.  
  
He grinned wider, enjoying the next gulp of vicious amber liquid. The others still hadn't shown up to drag him back to the gorge. Good to see they knew who really was boss stud.   
  
"Where'sss your wannabeesss, Pallanza?"  
  
The sarcastic sibilance crawled to his ears. Yutolio. Bad memories made flesh. The coincidence made his head hurt. So, Marble travelled like Marlboro stench to Cadoan. They were clear down in Cyril, last he'd heard. Pallanza replied with tensing scales and another drink, not dignifying the paler male behind him with his eyes. "Where'sss yoursss?"  
  
"They kick you out ssso sssoon? Thisss isss a record, Pallanza. You've never been ssshamed from a clan that isssn't even a clan before."  
  
His mood was just beginning to lighten....he wasn't about to let this deadweight drag him back.   
  
The spray of blood across his muzzle as he swung back a clenched fist and connected was almost as refreshing as the Fang.  
  
As Yutolio crashed to the floor, a young human dressed in Paladin clothing took a seat at the bar, making no move to draw his sword or in any way aid either of his former comrades. He merely glanced at the pubmaster. "Jagd Ice, please."   
  
A former Marble himself, "The Skiver" Klenn was more suited to be an independent in the first place, which he made himself out to be no more than three months after joining the renegade faction. While he was no friend of the palace, he was certainly no friend of anarchy, which was all that Marble stood for, nowadays.  
  
Rufa nodded and went about pouring the mix, but kept a glare on the two Bangaa. "If they start on the tables again, I'm calling the Judge." Bets of drink were already being passed around as Yutolio staggered to his feet, a steady hiss of fury....but the spectacle wasn't worth damages outside their scaly hides.  
  
"Mm..." Skiver replied absently, drumming his fingers on the counter with a bored expression. Pallanza and Yutolio always went at it in Marble as well. Even so, it was old. And, as usual fighting over stupidity. Same old, same old. They threw themselves together once more as his drink was set down.  
  
Outside, you didn't need a Viera's ears to hear the brawl.   
  
"Kupono. Do we get in the middle, or wait on the dust?" Crozet hugged the sack of jerky, bread, and Chocobo eggs close. "At least he waited 'til we were done shopping."  
  
Marlette half-hopped in frustration as she distinctly heard glass and a resounding whoop. "We can't afford bailing him out if the Judge is called in."  
  
"Kupoku....can't afford to bail us out, either."  
  
Darios gripped his staff, looking up to his agitated partner. "To the middle, then."  
  
Skiver sipped calmly, moving his head slightly as a second mug missed Pallanza's broad, flat skull and instead flew towards his. As it burst to a sharp spray against the wall, the Paladin raised an eyebrow, speaking again to the pubmaster, but keeping his eyes on the combatants. "Should we tell them one of today's laws is No Dmg 2: Bangaa?"  
  
An angry quivering of Rufa's full, white beard was the reply. "Let the Judge tell 'em with a Red Strike." He leaned to Corelie, who fumed behind the cover of the bar over her upstaged trichord performance. A few whispered words, and she dashed around the counter for the door, pout replaced with a smug smirk.  
  
Pallanza grappled Yutolio's neck under his straining arms as the other thrashed and coiled like a maddened Lamia. The monk wheeled unfazed as claws stabbed in, eyes flickering in surprise as he met Skiver's. "Ssskiver....didn't sssee you come in."  
  
"Over the roar of your petty arguments, I'm not surprised."  
  
Pallanza answered with a snickering hiss, driving Yutolio to the rugs with a hard shift of his impressive bulk. "Teaching thessse hatchlingsss a little humility isss never petty. Or isss it ssstill none of your concccern...?"  
  
The thought was cut off by a savage knee to his gut and terrifying fangs closing on his throat. The monk grunted and rolled into the Paladin's legs, slashing for the warrior's eyes and ears as the fangs tried to crush through his thick scales. "Could ssstand sssome mannersss, too."   
  
Skiver sighed as his legs were rammed by the embattled Bangaa. Gods, these two... He took a sip of his drink and then slipped off his stool, glancing over at Corelie and nodded his head once, as if to tell her to go ahead and call. 'Let us end this, boys.' he thought, holding a hand over them.  
  
Yutolio's glare locked onto the motion, and his maw left Pallanza's throat to snap at the outstretched hand.   
  
The only thing that Yutolio's maw clamped was the cold steel of a Paladin's saber as Skiver held it before him to protect himself from any attack that the warrior could attempt. He was going to stop this pointless fight before it got much worse... or before the Judge could arrest anyone.  
  
The moment the Bangaa's jaws closed on the blade, his foe took the opening to crunch his fist into snout again. Yutolio screeched as the impact drove the edge into his tongue and lip, staggering back in a fresh spurt of blood.   
  
Skiver winced. Great work, Pallanza.   
  
The monk grinned, rising to his feet. "Thanksss for the helping hand."  
  
"I was hoping to avoid bloodshed....let alone by my own sword." he replied, moving over to the bar and grabbing an old rag, cleaning off the blood from the blade.  
  
"Ssstill the sssame old Ssskiver. I came to thisss bar to essscape cowardsss."  
  
"Thisss from a clanlessss weakling. Heh.....TWO clanlesss weaklingsss." Yutolio's swollen, bloodied snout twisted unpleasantly, but he did not move to attack again, despite the loud encouragement and jeers from all who had bet on him.   
  
"Ssstrange that it'sss the ssstrong one getting hisss assss wiped like a babe."  
  
The paladin shook his head. He couldn't wait to hear this one... "So, I came in just as you two started. What the hell were you fighting about THIS time?"  
  
The monk shrugged, unimpressed by both. "Already sssaid it onccce. The hatchling'sss mannersss....or lack of them."  
  
"We'll disscusss them in the Jagdsss sssometime.....sssince you have to hide under Ssskiver'sss ssskirtsss. Both of you." The threat sputtered from the warrior's ruined lips.  
  
Skiver grinned. Yutolio was more amusing, in his mind, than he was threatening. Even when they were in Clan Marble together, both he and Pallanza competed to try throwing a scare into the young Skiver. It never worked, even now, out of the clan, and with Yutolio REALLY trying to intimidate him. "Hiding?" he asked slyly, "Why, I'm still standing here, in the open. I don't see anyone hiding here."  
  
The warrior was still ready to fight with words, at least....though not much better. "In the open....under the Judge'sss guard. Ssscurrying from Marble sssaved Devange the trouble of cassting you out, little moussse."  
  
"And you would have me fight you in the Jagds, where the rest of your jackal pack would be waiting? The only one hiding is you." Skiver retorted with a chuckle, shaking his head again.   
  
The whole bar fell to silenced shock as a figure more ominous than any Judge banged the doors open.   
  
"You'll rot in Sphrom if the Judge finds you, lizard!!!" Marlette bellowed, giving any Bangaa matriarch a run for her gil. Her gray eyes glinted with lightning waiting to strike the monk.   
  
She is Marlette. Know her wrath. Skiver gave a sideways nod to the Viera and her two companions, then turned his attention back to both Bangaa. "I would suggest one of you leave. And considering the fact Pallanza seems to be here for a reason other than to start trouble, I suggest that one be you, Yutolio." His words said, he moved back over to the bar and sat, sipping once more at his Jagd Ice.  
  
Yutolio hissed imperiously. "It'sss not my mother calling me."  
  
Pallanza scooped up his Fang, remarkably undamaged in the encounter....luckily for the warrior. "It'sss not mine, either. But I'll ssstomach one coward eassier than two."  
  
And lightning struck, true and fast, in the form of that bottle snatched from his grasp and whalloped up the monk's jaw. Pallanza reeled back, dripping, blinking wide-eyed twice before collapsing to the ground.   
  
"I warned you, damn it." Marlette scowled, tossing the shattered neck away.   
  
"Kupoho....you still get the tail end." Crozet chirped hushedly, hugging their spoils closer still as he backed a few paces away. 


	10. Royal Flush

Skiver glanced down at Pallanza and sighed, finishing up his drink. Clan Mianjenku to the rescue, as it were. Ah, well.   
  
"Impeccable timing, m'lady." the Paladin observed without humor, sliding his empty glass forward for a refill.  
  
Marlette's flattened ears flagged only slightly. "Don't you dare!" she barked at Darios, as the mage knelt at the Bangaa's head.  
  
"Back door." she demanded, turning her baleful eyes to Rufa.  
  
The sound of a Chocobo's kweh outside, as well as the heavy rattle of armor filled the pub as it seemed obvious that the local law enforcement had finally shown up. Skiver glanced back. "Well, hell..."  
  
Marlette stalked behind the bar at the intimidated pubmaster's invitation, ungently dragging the monk with Crozet's slight help.  
  
And in the moment after the two struggled to pull Pallanza's bulk behind the counter, in stalked the local Judge of Cadoan, Piero Teqian, face fully hidden behind his impassive helmet. The pub fell completely silent as the officer entered, looking upon the scene with disdain and distaste. Such scum were not fit to even breathe the air. Finally, his unseen eyes rested on the Bangaa warrior. "Yutolio of Clan Marble." his deep voice echoed, "You are charged with disturbing the peace."  
  
Yutolio glowered defiantly behind the stained rag at his mouth. "Doesss anyone look disssturbed here?"  
  
Many heads turned in response toward the bar. Crozet couldn't contain a high chirp of terror, frozen at the corner with his horrified stare locked on the Judge.   
  
"....isss that Chocobo eggsss....?" Pallanza's unfocused eyes fluttered open as he slurred. His answer was a hard red bootsole in his face and an angry Viera curse.  
  
Teqian heard both, but the moment he would look away from Yutolio is the moment the warrior would get away. "I take no chances." he replied coolly, producing a crimson card from his pouch and slapping it on the Bangaa.  
  
Yutolio's outraged yowl still rattled the mugs as the Red Strike teleported him to Sphrom. Marlette's challenging glare matched the echo of his fury as she watched Teqian with Crozet. Her boot had sent Pallanza back to drooling dumbly into the Moogle's soft fur.  
  
The Judge's sharp eyes then slowly turned to gaze Marlette and, upon leaning over slightly, the collapsed Pallanza at her feet. A smirk angled his lips as he pulled back slowly. Oh, she was tricky. Interesting, the way she tried to be convincing. "Tell me." he said, "I heard the other lizard. Why do you hide him?" He slowly turned to look at Pubmaster Rufa, "And you allow it...! ...considering I'm here for this scum, you should only expect a fine for this breach."  
  
Marlette cut Rufa's indignant sputtering short. "You got your scum, we got ours. Peace is restored."  
  
"Thosssh eggsssh are ssshpoiled." Pallanza pulled a face as his long tongue struck out into the shivering, black-spotted Moogle pelt. Crozet's small muzzle formed the silent kupo he was too frightened to voice.   
  
Another fierce boot. "See? Nice and quiet."  
  
"And your pet lizard threw the first punch, as I hear." Teqian shot back, removing two red cards from his pouch.   
  
"Pallanza of Clan Mianjenku. Charged with disturbing the peace." As he slammed the card down to Pallanza, he was already speaking again, "Marlette of Clan Mianjenku. Charged with aiding a criminal." The other red card flashed then struck hard into Marlette.  
  
"Your Honor!" Darios was aghast, grasping the empty air where the Viera had stood.   
  
"Putting a boot in his face was aiding him, kupo??" Crozet demanded. The guilty relief he'd felt when the cards passed him by gave him the courage to speak at last.  
  
"Trying to hide him from judgement was aiding him." he glared down toward the moogle, "The judgement has been made, the sentence carried out. If you wish to complain, do so at Sphrom." His gaze was once again upon Rufa, "Expect a bill soon enough." His business in that godforsaken pit over, Piero Teqian stalked toward the door, boots shaking the boards of the pub floor as he left.  
  
The Nu Mou blinked after him, silent, paws clenching a groan of protest from his wooden staff. Helpless. Again.   
  
"Expect that bill soon enough." Rufa muttered to him, pointing to the door. "Or a mission for your heads."  
  
Before he could blink, Rufa found a hefty pouch of gil upon his bar counter, and the retreating form of Skiver pushing open the door of the pub.  
  
Darios strode as close behind as he dared, Crozet taking to the air at his side.   
  
"Pallanza's the biggest damn fool I know, aside from either Yutolio or that Judge..." Skiver muttered, half to himself, half to the two behind him as he stalked for the Chocobo stables across the road. He was not happy. But, he knew that Mianjenku couldn't bail even one of them out, let alone two.  
  
"Kupopo....was that bag of gil a tip or a bet?" Crozet ventured uncertainly, not daring to guess.   
  
"Your bill."  
  
"KUPOKO?" The sack of supplies scattered as it dropped with Crozet's jaw.  
  
"....Master, we cannot ask that of you." came Darios's immediate reply. His long ears twitched just half-imagining the pulling Marlette would give them for taking such charity.  
  
"You did not ask." The paladin stopped and turned swiftly, white robes glistening slightly, "...I do it because Pallanza is an old friend." he said lowly, "We both shared disgust for Clan Marble. Besides that...Yutolio started the fight." he shrugged, "I see no reason for you to be punished for HIS stupidity."  
  
"Kupoho....Pallanza has friends?"  
  
"Surprising, isn't it?"  
  
"....Pallanza rarely speaks of his past." Darios explained quietly.   
  
"He and I were clansmates in Marble, unfortunately." Skiver's face frowned slightly on the memory. They had been, for some time. Devange had always grumbled against the palace, and often spoke of rebellion. But when the plans were made and put into motion, Skiver saw how serious he was, and how willing he seemed to always be willing to go. As soon as Skiver had seen that Devange was not against slaughtering the Royal Family, he left immediately. He was a paladin; a defender. Not a murderous coward, though those in Marble would often, and had often, classified him as a coward for leaving in the first place.  
  
Darios flinched at his own memories of Pallanza then, from the hellish ruins where Seneka had died. "I see." he whispered simply, certain he'd already pried enough. "....Master. Is there some way we can begin to repay your kindness?"  
  
"None necessary. Considering your financial situation, I do not believe it is something you should worry about." he replied with a suppressed sigh. As a clan, thus far, they were pitiful, such as the lizard blowing whatever money they DID have in Rufa's tavern. How he became one of the bosses is anyone's guess.  
  
Crozet bit his lip, again using the sack of supplies like a shield as he reached for the spilled sticks of jerky. "Kupopo. Clans repay their debts. Even when they aren't really clans yet."  
  
"There is nothing you can do to repay me, at this point. When I have trouble, I'll let you know."  
  
Darios lowered his head, tail curling in shame. "Of course."  
  
Crozet sighed. The paladin likely thought it a bad joke, two penniless novices speaking like Gaol and Lini....especially when one was glad he wasn't in Sphrom too. His cheeks burned red like his nose. "The eggs broke, kupoku." he murmured to the Nu Mou. "Let's get the rest back to the Gorge before nightfall. Breakfast indeed."  
  
"In any case...." he began softly, turning again, "I would encourage you to keep a short leash on Pallanza. Tight. That would be repayment enough." With that, he disappeared into the Chocobo pen.  
  
"Kupopo....he bites through them." Crozet called after, picking up the spilled provisions.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The nose-broiling stench of Fang was identification enough for one of the new inmates. Prisonmaster Barloc wrinkled his snout in disgust at the memory of the prone white monk slobbering at his boots, leaning back to one of the wardens. "What is it now, then?"  
  
"Picked up by Teqian at the Cadoan Pub." Warden Klei muttered lowly, handing over a sheaf of parchment. "Seems he was causing quite a disturbance there. His clansmate, the Viera Marlette, and Yutolio of Clan Marble were picked up, too."  
  
Barloc's narrow eyes slitted further still behind his thick spectacles as his claws leafed through the reports. "Heh....Bangaa brawl on a no damage day. Made for the piss-drunk. How did the Viera figure into it? She has no priors."  
  
"According to Teqian's report, she was trying to hide him." he shrugged, "Clan Mianjenku is small, and he keeps losing whatever money they make at the pub. They wanted to keep him on as a clansmate, for whatever reason, so she tried to hide him, so as to not pay the bail fine."  
  
Barloc frowned as the distant rattling of bars and a demanding female voice faintly interjected. "Would have been truer justice to leave him with her." Red-carded on a first offense, and as much as he disliked Pallanza, a minor one. Radiuju was making the Judges almost wildly extreme as of late.   
  
"Luckily for you, Prisonmaster, sir, you'll not have to put up with either of them." a voice called from the corridor as a young man in Paladin's clothes approached his bench.  
  
"I am here to post bail for these two." he replied with a slight sigh, "Name the price."  
  
The faint protests in the bowels of the prison block grew louder. Barloc shook his head, adamantite guards tipping his long ears clinking together. "The doe, you can have for free. I'd hope she'd learn her lesson this once. But Sandath....there should be no price."  
  
Skiver nodded, sadly, "I understand, your honor. Still..." he lowered his voice, "...they were willing to sell the provisions that they had so as to try and post bail for him. So, allow me to either pay for it, or take his place."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
Skiver hesitated slightly, then exhaled slowly, "...my name... is Klenn. Skiver Klenn."  
  
Barloc stiffened. He was still with the Queen's elite Defenders when he last heard that family name. "You sudddenly seem very familiar, sir. Regretfully enough." he rasped quietly.  
  
The young man sighed with a sad chuckle, "Unfortunately, I carry his curse with me." he grinned sourly, "Does wonders for the reputation."  
  
"Yet I've not seen you since then." the Bangaa added. "Though you have made a questionable choice in friends, it seems." He sat back heavily. "The piss-drunk doesn't earn such loyalty. It would cost them far more to keep company with the wine-sack." Still, the eyes behind the glasses were softened, and his leather-wrapped tail flickered thoughtfully. The temptation to spare himself the headaches wrestled with his righteousness, and the remorseful memories of the boy this Paladin once was.  
  
"I do it because we share a common viewpoint. True, we were old clansmates... but we're not exactly friends." the Paladin said. "...and from what I've heard of the times he's been locked up, it has not exactly been quiet, between you two." he added shrewdly.  
  
"Bangaa Cry is his specialty." the prisonmaster grated. "Still, better here than in the   
  
towns."  
  
"...Your honor, I did not want to have to tell you this, but Pallanza has gotten himself and his clan involved in something bigger than either of us are equipped to handle." Skiver replied, voice now very low, "If he remains in Sphrom, he may be dead before tomorrow's sunrise, and not by your claws, either."  
  
Barloc startled forward. "....well, that is an excuse I haven't heard in a while."  
  
"Now that he is involved, he is less in danger when he can defend himself. As I understand it, he won't even be able to use his Downsize ability while in prison."  
  
"No. And there is no one who could hope to take his life from me." Barloc stood proudly to his full height. He was a massive Bangaa, solid as the mountain that bore him. His muscular arms rippled under his dark leather sleeves as he crossed them. "However....though I think there should be no price, the Law gives one. 32,000." His teeth glinted in a razor smile. "Don't you have better uses for your gold?"  
  
Skiver nodded slowly, reaching into the pouch and dumping sixteen large gil pieces on the stand before him, eyes still locked hard on Barloc, "While I admire youre resolve, your honor, this goes much higher and much deeper than you realize." As small as he was, compared to the Bangaa Prisonmaster, he still stood at six feet, and his own physique was very impressive - at least to humans.  
  
Skiver leaned forward, "What I'm about to tell you must be kept absolutely quiet, between us." He licked his lips slowly. Barloc was a very honorable Bangaa. He knew he could trust him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Nearly two hours later, Warden Klei appeared before Marlette's cell.  
  
The Viera's fists were whitened around the heavy bars, a crude frame for the elegant face pouting fiercely between them. "Unless you're going to say you're free to go, just save it."  
  
Klei grinned toothily, "You're free to go." Words said, he produced a key and unlocked her cell. "A free release, you are, since you were arrested on a technicality. Pallanza cost your friend a good 32,000, however."  
  
The momentary satisfaction of the second statement disappeared with the third. The Red Mage froze as though petrified. "....32,000? .....WHAT friend??"  
  
"He didn't give his name that I heard." Klei shrugged, "Barloc said he was an old clansmate of the piss-drunk. A Paladin."  
  
Marlette strode into the hallway amid envious stares of her silent captive neighbors. "He could've saved his money."  
  
"You wanted out, you're out. You'd best go, now. Before Pallanza and Barloc get in another hissing match." the warden shuddered slightly.  
  
"If he tries, I hit him again." she scowled. It would be worth the time in Sphrom.   
  
Klei chuckled as he moved past her back to the entrance of the prison. "I'd post your bail if you did."  
  
By this time, the Paladin had disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
It was night. Ian guessed it was about 6... maybe 7 PM by his time. They had never come back. 'Figures.' he thought, 'They give me what I need to defend myself then ditch me. Not to mention let me friggin' STARVE.' He shifted against the rocky ground, finally feeling somewhat comfortable. He had a random encounter with a travelling clan a while after they had left that morning. He fought bravely. That tree stood no chance against his fierce jabs and stabs with his new daggers. The clan, actually, had merely had a good chuckle watching him. All females, they were, too. Viera, he suspected, though one had light red hair. Extremely smooth. Ah well... he tried not to think too much more on it as he slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
"Kupo! Hello?" Crozet wheeled sheepishly into view. "Where have you been?"  
  
Ian groaned as he was brought out of a blissful, two-second slumber, and looked hazedly over to the mouth of the cave, "Where have I been? Where have you been?? I've been worried SICK!"  
  
Darios padded in, silently, head down.   
  
"Kupoku....having fun, like you told us to." the small Mog answered wryly.  
  
"...What's up?" he asked, frowning slightly, "Where are Marlette and Pallanza?"  
  
"In Sphrom." the white monk whispered hollowly, throat tight.   
  
"Kupono....No Dmg2: Bangaa day." Crozet added.  
  
"How did THAT happen??" Ian's eyes were wide. "We can't bail them out??"  
  
"Kupopo....we don't have that kind of money. Even if we did, Marlette would kill us if we   
  
used it." he lighted next to Ian, pulling a loaf of Choco Bread from the bag.   
  
"Oh..." he said softly, shifting slightly. Well, he was glad that he didn't say what he was thinking before they came in. He'd have felt like a real big jerk, at that point. "...I'm sorry."  
  
Crozet offered up the loaf as the Nu Mou retreated numbly to the far end of the cave.   
  
"Kupoo....not your fault. Guess we're going to have to take you to Salika alone." He hoped he   
  
sounded much braver than he felt.  
  
Darios caught himself before he agreed with his companion. His promises were empty as their purse, empty as his heart. He instead stared to the Illusionist's gown tossed nearby, remembering her laughter.  
  
Ian took the loaf gently, his mind racing. In truth, he was glad to see something like this happen to Pallanza, that smart-ass bully, especially after what happened this morning. But he knew saying so would only upset them even moreso. 'How can they feel so devoted to that guy?' he thought, 'Marlette, I can understand, but Pallanza...'  
  
"At least he got the message to Ezel." the little Mog tried brightly.   
  
"Oh, did he?" he asked softly as he munched on the bread gently. Not bad. "That's a plus, at least..."  
  
"I think so, anyway, kupoku." he admitted lamely, stuffing his cheeks with the crust.  
  
The night suddenly became darker as a long shadow lithely leapt down before the cave mouth. Crozet nearly choked with a shrill whistle, grasping out his gun.   
  
Just as such, Ian gripped one of his daggers with his free hand.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Crozet quailed as Darios stepped alongside him.  
  
What the intruder was had an easy answer. Dressed similarly to Ian, face concealed by a featureless mask, with long, delicately tapered ears....this was another Saboteur. A real one.  
  
Ian stood abruptly, eyes wide. Oh crap. The trees had their own assassins!  
  
The Saboteur quirked an ear, then reached back to untie the mask.   
  
"I was not aware you had a human member."  
  
"Look, if this is about the trees, I can explain!" the young man exclaimed, panicked, "I swear, I thought they were attacking me, like Treants! I had to do something!"  
  
The mask came away with a bemused chuckle as the buck regarded Ian with pale violet eyes, upswept and clear. "Is that why you wish Master Berbier's aid?"  
  
Ian blinked. A Viera buck. A REAL Saboteur. "...uh... what do you mean?"  
  
"He has no Antilaws for trees."  
  
"K-kupopo....did he send you?" Crozet's tiny paws still trembled on the longbarrel, but Darios relaxed slightly.   
  
Another nod. "My job is done, else I would not be speaking to you. Did you not know that?"  
  
"...he... has agreed to help us?" Ian ventured.  
  
The buck held Ian's eyes thoughtfully. "Who has trained you in the Saboteur job?"  
  
Ian paused for a moment. No one had. He just wore the clothes... save for the training this morning. "Myself..." he replied calmly.  
  
"An odd choice, for a human....especially when they haven't the sensitivities." His ears flickered again. His lips did not open, but his mellow voice struck inside Ian's head like a gloved fist.  
  
~Tell me the truth.~ 


	11. Ace in the Hole

Note: Don't worry! we're still alive! Huzzah! Love me! Give me Tang!  
  
Ian grabbed up his dagger and sliced at the air, "What the hell...!?!?"  
  
"K-kupoku??" Crozet squeaked, longbarrel clattering to the ground.  
  
The buck's delicate nosepad wrinkled in amusement. The talents humans were not given. Tell me the truth. Why do you masquerade? Why does this cave reek of old blood?  
  
Ian still held the grip on the dagger, but slowly lowered it, "What does it matter? I'm hiding, for a very good reason. If you've seen all the wanted posters and such around, you'd know why."  
  
"You are the fugitive assassin." the Viera said quietly.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I couldn't be recognized... and besides, it was either this or an Illusionist."  
  
"Heh....and now, you have completed another job for me. For many of us." In a single, smooth motion, a card was held high between two long fingers.  
  
He tensed again slightly, "...what are you talking about?"  
  
A blinding flash answered, filling the cavern with intense, stinging light. "GYARG!!!"  
  
Ian's eyes still stung when they finally opened again. Why couldn't people just... take a walk nowadays, that they had to use those damn flashbangwarpthingies for everything.  
  
A soft chuckle again, though not the buck's, this time. "Another entrance with a bang, eh kiddo?"  
  
Ian rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus them. He didn't know exactly who it was, since he had never heard any of these people ever speak before. Still... he had a fairly good idea of who was speaking. Just to be sure, "Who's there?"  
  
"Someone far less famous than you." was the merry reply.  
  
Finally, Ian's eyes found their focus. Now, they were on a dilligent search for the owner of the voice.  
  
He found the high, curving hat first, following the line of it down to the amused blue eyes shadowed under its broad gold brim. "Nice disguise."  
  
Ian raised an eyebrow slowly. Ezel Berbier. "Nice hat."  
  
It shook with another laugh. "Why, thank you. Perhaps you should try it on. The mask didn't hide you."  
  
"Well, considering the fact that I wasn't wearing it, as well as the fact that I have no Viera ears... things like that'll do that."  
  
The smile only broadened. "My my. Did you snip at the Prince that way?"  
  
Ian stared at Berbier for a moment then turned away slowly, "Yeah... s'what got my bleeding my heart out in the gutter in the first place... damn that Swain..."  
  
"Threatening the Prince with curses will do that, kiddo. What were you thinking...?"  
  
"I never THREATENED the Prince." he turned to face the Nu Mou again, "I only said that I'd do whatever I had to to get home. Babus took it as a threat."  
  
Ezel's eyes crinkled with amusement. "He would. Home, kiddo? Would have been safer to hitch a ride on a Chocobo caravan than storm Berevenia."  
  
"UGH..." Ian was getting very frustrated with all these stories flying about, each telling something different about what happened. "I never stormed Berevenia, either! I friggin' WOKE UP in the COURTYARD!"  
  
"Let me guess." the Nu Mou absently toyed with a card spiralling above his desk. "From another world...?"  
  
Ian opened his mouth to respond but stopped. How did he know?? What...? "How... did you know I was going to say that??"  
  
He laughed. "Didn't they tell you? I'm a genius."  
  
"HOW did you know?" Ian was not a happy camper.  
  
"It seems to be all the rage among the Prince's most notorious enemies." he looked back, blue eyes cunning. "Except for me, of course."  
  
Ian tensed then softened slightly. So, he was just being a smartass...  
  
Ezel only continued to regard him, tail curled upward in amusement. "So, what did you want to meet me for? If it was for No Dmg2: Bangaa antilaws, I'm afraid you're too late."  
  
"I'm trying to get a book from the palace." he said slowly, "It's called the Grimoire... ...It's what's responsible for bringing myself here, as well as various others counted as the prince's "enemies."" he glanced at him, "Marche Radiuju included."  
  
"Oh...? That must be quite a page-turner."  
  
"I'm almost positive Mewt brought me here." he said, glancing about the shop slowly, "...whether on purpose or accident, he denies it... but he's the only one who's got the book."  
  
"Hm." The Nu Mou followed Ian's eyes. "See anything you like?"  
  
"Just looking... nice shop."  
  
He chuckled again. "Such as an old bachelor can make it. This Grimoire, then....you would do anything to get it? Anything at all?"  
  
"Well..." Ian hesitated, "...I said I'd do anything... but I'm not gonna go so far as to kill the Prince or Swain, if that's what you're trying to hint at... though after what happened, I WOULD like to get my hands on Swain again..." he added with a growl.  
  
"From the sound of it, kiddo, he feels the same about you."  
  
"Heh!" Ian chuckled, "I'm glad I made such a mark." He wanted to hit something. Hard. But, he didn't want to wreck Ezel's place. "Yeah, I'm such a dangerous terrorist now, isn't it funny?" He turned to face Ezel again, "The official report released by the Palace, I'm sure, never mentioned the fact that I had no weapons or armor, and that he practically butchered me because of a statement I made." He leaned forward slightly, "He nearly destroyed my life over nothing. At this point, I could care less if I made the mighty Babus Swain UPSET."  
  
Ezel leaned forward as well. "Sure you aren't a mage? I think I feel a Firaga coming on."  
  
"If I had magic, I would have been able to DEFEND myself!" Ian exclaimed, "All I could do was cower on the ground like a beast as he cut me open and crushed my organs with that DEMI spell!"  
  
He sighed softly, sitting back. This wasn't at all what he wished for....yet. "If you want revenge, kiddo....take it on the one who brought you here. Me." 


	12. Joker's Wild

Ian paused slightly, leaning forward again, "What?"  
  
Ezel rose, heading to the back of the cramped chamber. "Heh.....I keep forgetting you humans don't have our ears. I just told you I brought you here."  
  
"And how, praytell, could you have managed that?" he replied, flatly, "You deal in Antilaws."  
  
"A genius always hungers to learn." he flicked his tail without looking back, wondering if he would feel the young human's fists soon. "The Grimoire, you called it...?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
He turned, pulling a large volume into his paws. "It IS a page-turner."  
  
Ian's eyes widened slightly, "Huh...?"  
  
He held it out. "Look familiar?"   
  
Oh, yeah. Definately wide eyes. The tome... the same that Mewt had bought back in St. Ivalice... the Grimoire. "How...? How did you get that!?"  
  
"Didn't they tell you? I'm a genius." he repeated quietly.   
  
The Nu Mou found himself being suddenly found himself being grabbed and lifted into the air, shaken like a rag doll, "Enough of your goddamn ego-stroking, Beriber!!" Ian raged, "How did you get it!? WHY the HELL did you bring me here!!??"  
  
Tail coiling wildly, Ezel gripped at the human's arms, teeth clenching back the pain as his own arms were fairly crushed. No business complaining. He broke it, he bought it. "Easier to explain after you beat me, kiddo."  
  
Ian growled. He DID feel like hitting something... and if Berbier was only going to answer his questions with his asinine "I'm a genius" response, then it certainly would help things go faster. ...but... no... he wanted to save his rage for Babus Swain. Practically dropping Ezel, he turned, fist clenched. "I don't like being used, Berbier." he uttered fiercely, "So if you don't have an answer for me, I'll take that book and deal with getting home myself."  
  
The Nu Mou picked himself from the rugs shakily with a broken laugh. "You aren't very good with jokes either. I'm sorry, kiddo. I do that even more, when there is much to lose....and now, we stand to lose everything."  
  
"Talk SENSE." Ian's lip curled in a snarl, "What is going on here!?"  
  
"You knew of the Grimoire....how?"  
  
"I read about it, in a book." Ian said, "...kid named Mewt Randell bought it in his hometown and was transported to a world called Ivalice..."  
  
"Ah.....it's history, then?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Mm. The way he drove you off, I almost wondered if you'd known him, back in your Ivalice."  
  
"No... I don't know him, personally."  
  
"What else do you know...?" The Nu Mou winced slightly as he limped to his desk. Kiddo had a grip like a Lamia.  
  
"About here? Or about the book?"  
  
"All of it." Whoof. He'd feel that in the morning for years. "It surprises me our world is known to yours beyond the Prince and his companions."  
  
"Yeah, well, it surprises me that you had the Grimoire. We're even." Ian replied. "...well, essentially, I don't even live in the same world as the Prince and the others. I'm from Earth. THEIR Ivalice is something I read in a book." He did NOT want to get into video game mechanics, readers, so bear with him, please.  
  
Ezel's laughter fairly shook the dust from the many shelves. "They're a story? Figments of imagination?" He fairly hopped from the chair, aches forgotten. "Ah, the heavens have such a keen humor."  
  
'He sure healed quick for that show he was putting on.' he thought then rose an eyebrow, "Do tell."  
  
His eyes gleamed in the dim candlelight. "They're figments of your imagination.....just as we are figments of theirs."  
  
"Eh..." Ian rubbed the back his neck slightly, "I was, uh... really trying not to get into that..." His eyes widened and, suddenly, he went face to face with Ezel, leaning down close, "WAIT a MINUTE. How did YOU know THAT?? And DON'T say "I'm a genius" or anything like that."  
  
"Not a chance, kiddo. Next time you might break my neck." he patted the Grimoire with a chuckle. "Be patient with me. I know a lot, but I'm not used to explaining."  
  
A touch again to the blue stone and the cover came back to life, circling apart to float over the pages.  
  
"No kidding." Ian stepped back, watching the book closely.  
  
"This is not the Grimoire you know. I've never even seen the Prince's." he spun one thin band of wood about the sapphire orb. "Not personally, anyway."  
  
The pages flipped madly, until abruptly they stopped on a scrawled drawing of what seemed to be a child's room. The image seemed to lift from the page, the lines sharpening until it was almost a miniature reality of its own.   
  
"Mama...." a small figure whispered there, huddled at an open window.   
  
"Wh... Mewt!" he exclaimed softly.  
  
The Nu Mou's paw gripped his wrist sharply. "Shh."  
  
Mama had told him the stars were angel's nightlights. Now, more than ever, he wished it were true, trying his best to find a star he hadn't seen before....trying not to hear the slurred sobs downstairs.  
  
"If it was a magic book, Mama....I'd find a way for you to come back. I'd make a world just for us." he squeezed his hands over his ears as Dad cried out so loud his voice broke. "I'd make us all happy forever."  
  
The book on his bedcovers glowed, opening as Ezel's did.  
  
Ian continued to watch the scene unfold in the book. So... that's what started it all, wishing upon a helluva lotta stars. He wanted to be happy. Him with his parents... ...and, even as they were... there was still something, something that gave him the anguished face he saw in Bervenia Palace. Marche... or was it something else?  
  
"And so....Ivalice as we know it was born. Along with the rest of us. Heh....no wonder I never act my age." Ezel said quietly.   
  
At once, the dim bedroom warped, reforming to a tiled castle chamber fit for a Prince. The loveworn stuffed bear draped across the pillows glowed in response as a familiar Nu Mou with rare white fur opened the door. Downstairs, the father who had been doubled over with grief and drink instead knelt before his wife....  
  
"That's what we've known as our Queen Remedi." Ezel pointed at the stately, russet-haired woman, smile faded.   
  
"Remedi Randell." Ian said slowly, starting at the images before him, "...She died of heart failure, or some such..." He resisted the urge to chuckle as he noticed the similarity between the bear and Babus Swain. Hehe... Babus the Teddy Bear. Suddenly, he frowned slightly, "...but if she was dead... as opposed as Mewt and Cid, who were transformed..." He thought for a moment. Something wasn't right with this.  
  
He glanced over at Ezel, "...she couldn't have been brought back to life, literally... ...nor could she be a mere figment..."  
  
Ezel shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo. I'm a genius, not omnipotent."  
  
"I don't like it, either way." Ian quipped, folding his arms slowly, "...then again, from what I've heard, I don't much like the Royals and their laws anyway..."  
  
"Heh....join the club." he agreed, smile faintly returning.  
  
"... ... ...damn." Ian turned slightly, rubbing his chin slowly.  
  
"Could be worse, you know." he mused as the book slowly pieced back together. "You could be a figment with the rest of us."  
  
"You never know. I could be." he shivered slightly, "This could all be a story, and someone could be reading it right now..."  
  
"And I damn well better be a good read, y'hear me?" he pointed toward the unknown readers.  
  
Ezel laughed again, though not as wholeheartedly as before. "Nothing a genius hates worse than being tricked."  
  
"One thing though..." he turned back to face the Nu Mou, "You never told me why I AM here."  
  
"Because I made my own wish." the Nu Mou picked the tome up again, heading for the shelf it had been set on.  
  
"And that was...?"  
  
Ezel kept his back to the youth, voice softening. "For Ivalice to be saved. From Royals, from rebels....from your reality. Heh....I didn't ask for you by name, if that's what you mean, kiddo. I kept it simple. Be careful what you wish for, you know."  
  
"Yeah. You'll end up with a lapload of me." Ian said dryly. "...soooooo, now what? You want me to save Ivalice from Royals, Rebels, and Radiuju, now?"  
  
"The book picked you for a reason, Master. Granted, I never expected it to begin with an alleged assasination, but beggars can't be choosers, eh?"  
  
"Great." he sighed, "Anyone who I should off? Anyone who I should not off?"  
  
Ezel padded back with a teasing curl of his tail and a pat to Ian's shin. "Not the way it seems to end in your near-death."   
  
"Funny."  
  
"Always try to find humor in life, my boy. It does no good to admit the horror of it."   
  
He fingered the rings of precious stone in his ear. "I've accepted the reality I began as a figment, kiddo. I never had family. I really WAS a bastard, eh? I never attended Cadoan Academy with the highest honors. Babus and I never fell in love.....heh, and our twentieth-odd time was actually our first. .....but, the thing is, we're real NOW. We have no past....but I'm going to make sure we have a future. Whatever it may be....the only question is do you want to help me."  
  
Ian's hazel orbs locked on Ezel. Did he... ...he and... ...He suddenly gripped his stomach and turned, guffawing, "YOU... and BABUS!?!?" The feeling of laughter echoed throughout his body as he landed on his knees, supporting himself with a single hand, "The Nu Mou's Pride and the Strange One, as known by their tribe, lawful and lawless, order and chaos... sharing a heart! Sharing love!" He turned back with a mischevious grin, "The irony nearly destroys me, Ezel."  
  
"Shared, kiddo. ....that was one of the first things I could truly call my past." he corrected quietly, tail curling about his legs.  
  
The young man raised an eyebrow. Did they break up? ...well, no kidding. Ezel was an Antilaw dealer, Babus was the loyal retainer of Prince Mewt. Of course they had to have broken up sooner or later. "Sorry." he uttered softly. Still, there was no denying that the irony of such a thing was to be treasured. Suddenly, he winced. All that talk of taking revenge on Babus, making him suffer the way he had done to him. And Ezel was his... damn.  
  
The grin returned with another pat to his leg. "I'm sorry enough for both of us. Just do me the favor of breaking my neck in his stead after Ivalice is at peace? You know I'll make it worth your while." he winked up to the tall human.   
  
"No." he replied sharply. Babus and Ezel may have been lovers... but that was no excuse. "It's his head. He brought it on himself."  
  
Ezel's gaze did not flinch. "You'll end up breaking mine then, anyway. But just wait until the kingdom is restored, eh? Otherwise someone else may beat you to it."  
  
Ian tensed and drew away from him, "...Don't throw your life away for that monster. Truly, even if you were lovers, he would not do the same for you now."  
  
"If you didn't know it already, my boy....I'm as stubborn as I am smart." he chuckled lightly. "Do you really wish to kill him more than you wish to save countless innocent lives?"  
  
"At the moment... yes." he turned slightly, "I'm not the sole savior of this world, Ezel. You didn't exactly pick up a real winner here... and first impressions of this world are the most important... and guess who influenced MY first impression?"  
  
"You're nearly as hard-headed as me." The Nu Mou observed merrily. "No wonder he tried to peel the skin from you."  
  
"...but for now, I'll go along with this..." he finally admitted grudgingly.  
  
Ezel's tail swept the floor energetically. "I knew you would, kiddo." 


	13. Raising the Stakes

"Now that leaves the question of just what I'm supposed to do to save this mess of a world." Ian sighed, rubbing his chin. There was quite the laundry list, "The Royals are clamping down, apparently there are REBELS knocking at the palace gates, and Marche is running around unchecked. You're laying a whole hell of a lot in my lap, Ezel." He rubbed his temples slowly. World peace would not be so easily achieved. His own world knew THAT.  
  
"Not alone, my boy." Ezel chuckled, "But with your wisdom, think of yourself as the mediator to the madness. I have my contacts, and you have your clan. Or what is left of it, since your surly friend caused a scene at the Sleeping Frog."  
  
"That damned idiot Pallanza..." Ian shook his head, "...so, now it'll be me, Darios, Crozet, and your contacts. ...against the rest of the world."  
  
"How much do you know of Radiuju?" Ezel asked, dismissing Ian's doubts with a shake of his ears.  
  
"He's causing a lot of pain for the Prince, I know that much." he replied, not about to let on any more. That would be all he needed, to let loose the entire plot of the game in one fluid motion, "That dope Swain was CONVINCED that I was one of his cronies. Hell, I don't even share his odd hairstyle!"  
  
"That, you'll have to blame on Marche, I'm afraid."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He needs to change his hairdresser." Ian ran a hand through his own, short hair.  
  
Ezel raised an eyebrow, "I meant about what he has done."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's hardly needed any help from the master to cause panic." Ezel sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"And I've never even met him..." he uttered.  
  
"He thought to come to my rescue, not too long ago. But I'm afraid it wasn't necessarily because it was myself in need of help."  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Ian asked, interested. He had known what happened, already. Ezel met Marche and told him about Ezel Berbier, himself. And Marche didn't have a clue who it was until later that night.  
  
"He heard of the brilliant creator of the Antilaw." Ezel flipped a few pages of another book at his desk, until another card spun in a luminous trail from the pages. "He saw another advantage he might use against the Royals. I don't think he accepts any of us as living, kiddo....except himself. Strange he befriends his figment Moogle friend."   
  
"I know... I know... well, he thought this whole thing is Mewt's dream world." Ian shrugged, "Hell, it started out that way, you know that. I don't really thinks he'll accept the destruction of the crystals as the destruction of the world, and killing everyone here."  
  
Ezel shook his unkempt mane slightly. "I don't think the Crystals will DESTROY this place, kiddo....but, I don't know what it will do." The card sank back to the parchment once more, and he closed the cover after it. "One thing you must understand about me....the genius claims are all a joke to me, my boy." he snickered. "I'm just smart enough to know I'll never know everything."  
  
"Hm." Ian nodded slightly, then put a hand to his chin, "...the Crystals may not destroy the world... ...but I don't think we don't want to take the chance that they don't."  
  
"I don't want to see the bloody hand both sides would be dealt if it continues. I cherish freedom, kiddo....not anarchy. ....Babus misunderstood us both." the last he added faintly, an equal blend of regret and fondness.  
  
"...You stand up for what you believe in, I guess..." Ian sighed slightly. "...and, at the same time, I can understand Marche's predicament. He's scared. He wants to go home, anyway possible. Mewt wants to stop him anyway possible. They're both in the wrong. They can't be allowed to continue. They've both got to be stopped before everything we know is unraveled."  
  
"Heh. My wish come true." He smiled to the young human's words. "You'll help make it right."  
  
"But, how?" Ian opened his palms, "I'm not a fighter. I'm a punching bag. What can I do?"  
  
"Heh....fighting is what we want to avoid, anyway....which is why Marche never has seen the true power of my cards."  
  
"True power?"  
  
"My market is quite closed, my boy. I don't want word to spread there is no Law I can't break....because there ARE some laws I'm quite fond of. Don't want that to spread, either." he winked.   
  
"Laws that you're fond with?" Ian blinked, "Like what?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, kiddo....I've become quite fond of the Forbidden: Mace one as of late. No Dmg2: Nu Mou, as well."   
  
"Yet you make cards to cancel those out."  
  
A nod. "Of course. There's exceptions to every rule." he smiled shrewdly at Ian. "I let you damage this Nu Mou, after all."  
  
"Huh." Ian shook his head. This guy was a bit more shrewd for his liking. He couldn't remember him being THIS... what was the word... mercenary in the game. Then again... the game didn't exactly shine a whole lot of light on many of the main characters outside of Marche. Still... he didn't want to be led on. So, he put the statement forward, "I can't exactly tell if you aren't playing both sides."  
  
"At least you know the sides that are being played by Marche and the Prince. That will give you time to see my colors. Hehe....I wouldn't trust me quite yet either, kiddo."  
  
"I still gotta figure out what to do..." Ian sighed, "With Babus hanging around, I seriously doubt that Mewt will accept an apology from Marche... nor will Marche be so quick to do so anyway."  
  
"....Babus is not a vengeful man, my boy. Perhaps we will begin with Marche....and that will open his eyes. You realize he'll feel indebted to you for life, of course." he chuckled softly. "He may let you shred him to an inch of his life in penance....and to spite me."  
  
"If he would gladly stay out my sight for my remaining time in Ivalice, that would suit me fine." Ian retorted, getting sick to his stomach again at the memory of the courtyard. This time, however, he managed to control his temper and not swing Ezel by his floppy ears, "As soon as we deal with Marche, there will be no reason for the laws to remain so harsh, and the problem will be over."  
  
Ezel sighed lightly. Not good. "No, kiddo... there will still be problems. The damage the Prince has done goes beyond Clan Nutsy."  
  
"Oh, yeah... this rebellion thing you were talking about?" Ian frowned. Before now, he didn't really think that a rebellion in Ivalice was such a bad thing. Y'know, just get a bunch of clanners together, storm the palace, hang Mewt by his hair. Y'know, the usual, practical stuff. ...But now, things were getting more and more complicated and rebellion was starting to lose its appeal.  
  
"Many clans are convinced now only they can run Ivalice. Heh....they don't see they're being a poor man's Royal Family. Many engagements lately begin with political debate."  
  
"Political debate? ...they think only THEY can run Ivalice?" Ian's eyes slowly drifted over to Ezel. In his mind, the pieces of the puzzle suddenly went together. Something inside that brain clicked and he knelt slowly to the Nu Mou's height.  
  
"...you're talking about civil war."  
  
Ezel's face seemed odd, to be so solemn. "Exactly." 


	14. Call and Raise

Ian's legs slowly swept down to a sitting position. Now it was known. And he knew Ezel was deadly serious. It wasn't a matter of clan turf anymore; it was a matter of political goals, ideologies. Hate, revenge, greed... the worst traits of any race now seemed to show fully in Ivalice. "So now... they're not just fighting for the purpose of fighting..." he murmured, "...they're fighting to gain power."  
  
"Or revenge." Ezel added quietly. "Just help me get them talking, kiddo. I've already laid too much of a burden on you as it is."  
  
"How the--... you want--... You expect me to get all these power-hungry, revenge-crazy clanners to settle down for peace accords!?" Ian fairly choked, "Ezel, I'm telling you that you picked the wrong guy for this!"  
  
The Nu Mou grasped his shoulder gently. "Not the clanners, kiddo....no. I wouldn't wish that headache on the Prince himself. Just the ones you know....Mewt and Marche."  
  
"No... no, listen to me." he grasped Ezel's shoulder, lightly. Definately not as hard as before. "Don't you see what will happen? As soon as Mewt and Marche reach an understanding, the clans will notice that his bounty has been taken down, yet he still walks among them. They'll know something is up. If they think Nutsy allied with the Royals, they'll be even more incensed. Nutsy will be a prime target, even worse than when a bounty was on their heads. They'll rise up even harder. At that point, the Queen will either have to declare martial law or let these pinheads fight each other. This is not gonna go away, no matter WHAT we do."  
  
A small, grey pawhand patted the large furless one. "But some problems will be gone. My boy, you can't please everyone. But if you do that much, we'll be well on our way to pleasing most when you leave."  
  
Ian opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again slowly. Leave... that's right... he still had to go home. But, to turn his back on them if they needed him... "...you don't honestly think I could possibly return home without seeing this all through."  
  
"Do I...?"  
  
"...I may be making things worse by bringing Mewt and Marche together." Ian said slowly, "...if I do... ...then I can't..."  
  
"Nothing can be worse than it already is." he assured wryly.  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow "Even all-out, non-stop armed conflict?"  
  
Ezel shrugged. "We have that now, kiddo."  
  
"That's another thing. Do you honestly think your contacts, the Royals, and Nutsy would be able to stop a full-fledged civil war?" he asked, exasperated, "What sort of military does the Palace have? ...or are they all judges?"  
  
"The Judges, the Queen's guard, and the keepers of Sphrom." he chuckled. "The Prince obviously didn't plan ahead when he created this place."   
  
He grew serious again, an odd expression on a face clearly made for that sly smile it typically bore. "My boy....I deserved what you gave me, and more. My wish tore you away from all you knew and loved. All you have now is the promise of a stranger he will see you returned. I won't ask more of you than I already have."  
  
"...you're not exactly a stranger, Ezel." Ian replied lightly, "...plus, you're a hell of a negotiator and a master of persuasion, even when you don't mean to be."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "You mean, your story of the Ivalices included me?"  
  
Ian nodded, "Quite so... Babus, too... just never mentioned you two together." He never would have thought.  
  
"Heh....well, now....famous over two worlds. My, I must be good. Despite our differences in opinion, kiddo....I know Babus only wishes to help Mewt find his peace... whatever that is."  
  
The young man snorted, "At least I'm not delving into THAT kid's psyche..."  
  
"Seeing what you've seen....and knowing whatever you knew before....is he any harder to understand than Marche?"  
  
"Except he seems a bit more random and violent. Heard he nearly choked Babus out once." At the memory of the bobbling Babus in the game, he giggled slightly.  
  
Ezel blinked. "Eh...?"  
  
Ian suppressed his smile again, "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Babus believed in the Prince enough he could not believe in me. There is something worthy of that in Mewt....even if we can't see it just yet."  
  
"Unless Mewt WANTED it that way. No one to question him. His word being law." He frowned. To give godlike powers to a kid like Mewt spelled doom for anyone who he didn't like that day.  
  
"We are no longer his. Even for those who will never know we once were." Ezel closed his eyes, "Nothing holds Babus to the Prince but himself."  
  
"Because it is all he ever knew..." Ian shrugged, "What do you expect."  
  
"It must be something, kiddo. All he ever knew was me, too....and I could not hold him."  
  
_....even though I wished it.  
_  
"Whatever it is, it is foolishness." he growled lowly.  
  
Ezel chuckled. "You're not helping my ego, my boy."  
  
Ian shrugged, eyes flaring up again, "I don't care. He would defend Mewt and his actions even as the Prince's own actions lead all of Ivalice, head-first, into a full-blown civil war."  
  
"Heh. My boy, I don't believe Mewt thinks we are real any more than Marche does."  
  
"Is he BLIND!?" Ian laughed completely without humor, "You're not figments! You're real!" For emphasis, he tapped Ezel's forehead and poked at his hat, "The ends don't justify the means anyhow. I don't condone what Marche is doing either, just because he doesn't think that everything is real." Ian shook his head, "Mewt isn't going to stop unless we stop him, and Babus is as rock-headed if he doesn't try and speak sense to the boy."  
  
"Once he knows Marche is not some dark mage out to control the Prince's mind and torment him....he would, kiddo." he pulled a face. "He can be terribly blunt."   
  
Ian's eyelids sank halfway down, "Oh, REALLY? I failed to notice."  
  
"Heh....sorry."   
  
"No matter... he'd better see. Or I'll tear off his nose and feed it to him."  
  
Ezel's head sagged slightly. It was tough to get through to this kiddo. "Perhaps I should create a No Dmg2: Babus card."  
  
"...no... I already said if he stayed out of my way, I wouldn't hurt him." Another bright flare filled the room as Ian finished. Ezel was on his feet instantly. Ian did as well, "Who the-!?"  
  
Another Viera, unruly cropped hair crowned with the long horn of a Summoner this time. She bowed her head, pale ears low in respect. "My apologies, Master Berbier."   
  
Ezel's face became calm again, "You wouldn't have interrupted without good reason, my dear....though I am afraid to ask what it is."  
  
"Who's this?" Ian leaned back to Ezel to ask.  
  
He glanced back with a smile. "Ian, this is Tara. Tara, this is the one who's taken my name from the headlines."  
  
The doe smiled slightly and swept her ears upright again, but the smile failed quickly. "So Jesan sent word. Master Berbier, along with word Babus has entered Cadoan with a host of Judges."   
  
"Really." Ian folded his arms, "And what does he want?"  
  
The doe winced as she met the human's eyes apologetically. "Your head on a plate, I would imagine."   
  
"Why would he think I'm in Cadoan...? I would have thought that he thought that I'm dead... ...ah, well, no matter." He looked down to his mask, still clenched in his hand.  
  
"Cadoan is the closest town, my boy....and he left you in no condition to walk far." Ezel explained.  
  
"No one has turned over a body for the reward." the Summoner added quietly. "They have no reason to believe you are dead."  
  
"Heh. I had plenty reason for them to do so..." he brought the mask up and tied it, hiding his face, "No matter. I'll see him myself."  
  
The doe couldn't help but muffle a giggle behind long, dusky fingers as he did. Ezel quirked a brow. "I offered him my hat, but he declined."  
  
Ian said nothing as he headed for the exit of the shop. Having wore the mask throughout the entire day, he had become accustomed to barely seeing out of it, save for the tree incident.  
  
"Master Ian, you can't go into town alone! Through the front door!" Tara called after.  
  
"Yes, I can." he repeated coolly, "If he truly wants to see the Prince calmed, he'll listen. If not... he'll show it."  
  
Ezel watched carefully, raising a pawhand to the Summoner's disbelief. "Are you sure, my boy...?"  
  
"Very sure. Keep a grave ready for me just in case." he uttered as he slipped out the door, into the night.  
  
"....and a card ready for you both." Ezel finished quietly. 


	15. Cutting The Deck

"Stop, or be stopped!"

A cloaked figure rushed heedlessly from the Sleeping Frog, long legs propelled by the furious shouts within the tavern. The heavy moonwood doors nearly split their hinges as Babus Swain flung them open a heartbeat later, a snarl flared across his white muzzle.

"Stop!" he spat a Nu Mou curse then, rare for his race and his own tongue, all but pursuing on all fours.

Ian started as he barely emerged from the alley, to see the figure running his way, and in heated chase...

_Babus. Crap...!  
_**  
**The Nu Mou was fixed only on the prey fleeing him. He pulled up sharply and lifted his pawhand, claws etching the air as he called on the power Ian knew all too well.

"_Stillness._"

The hooded one didn't even have the chance to cry out in surprise, cloak whipping in a petrified sweep to join lanky limbs as time froze for them.

Ian frowned, then moved past the helpless figure to emerge from the alleyway, features still hidden behind his mask. He stood before Babus, intending to be a somewhat menacing figure - more menacing than, he figured, the hooded fellow would be to Babus Swain.

Babus's eyes narrowed warily, but did not slow his steps. "Move away, please."

"Why are you assaulting my friend?" he asked, fist clenching at his side.

He stopped, then, pale face darkening in warning. "Your...friend...seemed very interested in listening to official questioning, but very uninclined to answer anything himself. He will be made to answer."

"Official questioning inside a drunkhouse like the Sleeping Frog?" Ian snorted in contempt.

"You could be next." the retainer pressed past Ian. "Unless you remove yourself as asked."

"I suppose you're looking for the assassin, then?" the tightness of the mask added to the deep tone that Ian took to speak to the retainer.

Babus froze much like the victim of his spell, then turned, the fine rounded curves of his muzzle drawn tight. "Yes."

Ian peered back, eyes ablaze behind the mask. "...he's not in the bar."

The small paw gripped the formidable mace forward. "And how do you know this...?"

Ian felt a cool wind whip through the area, and the cloak he wore fluttered in its breeze. He stood erect, peering down sharply at Babus, "You're a smart fellow, Swain. Make an educated guess."

"You." the retainer grated, bringing the weapon up as his tail bent and bristled. He'd guessed indeed, from the first insolent words. No other was so overbold. "Where is the Prince?"

"I would imagine back in the palace." Ian replied, reaching back and untying his mask and taking it into his hands.

"You will die at my hands if you do not tell the truth this time, cowardly bastard! He is gone, vanished without a trace the same night he spared your life!"

Ian stared at Babus, teeth grinding and his fists tightening. Could the Retainer truly be so thick? "What, you think _I_ kidnapped him? Jesus, you're really reaching, aren't you? That would have been quite impossible."

"You would have the Prince's property, no matter what." Babus would not give the human the satisfaction of hearing his fear. "You slip undetected into the very heart of the court. Impossible that you could not!"

The young man growled. He'd lost his already-short temper, "I didn't do anything to him!" In a rage, he threw his mask, which flew across the street and smashed into the window of the Sleeping Frog. "I was just a **bit** busy basting in my own blood after you got done with me, you bastard!" he turned from him sharply from him, taking a few breaths. No... for Ezel's sake he had to be calm. He had to resist seperating the Nu Mou's head from his shoulders. He pressed his palms against the wall of the building, eyes turning to him, eyes more tired now than glaring, "Listen to me, Babus... I understand why I would be your prime suspect, because of what I said in the courtyard. But, think... if I really had the ultra-spooky power to slip into the palace undetected and get Mewt, even after being gutted and stuff, don't you think I'd be aiming for the book instead?"

"You can tell the interrogators of Sphrom." the Nu Mou's low voice growled, a roar barely held in check.

"I just told you!" Ian exclaimed, spluttering, "I didn't do this! What else do you want me to say? Or would you prefer an interperetive dance? Or mime?" For emphasis, he stepped back from the building and pressed his hands against the empty air, "I call this 'An Innocent Fool In Sphrom'."

The bellow of frustration and fear finally broke free as the retainer lost the last of his own temper. He lunged to the human with a brutal attempt with his mace.

Ian fairly leapt back from the swipe, "Don't you know that a mime is a terrible thing to waste?" he yelled as a Judge's whistle sounded the beginning of engagement.

"You will speak the truth even if it should be your dying breath!"

"I'm speaking truth!" he screamed, "You're out of your goddamned mind!"

The retainer stepped back, whispering strange syllables instead, pawhand again tracing the air. Ian recognized the sound. The spell of Demi.

A hard, blunt object found its mark between Babus' eyes. Ian gripped another rock in his hand, tossing it up and down.

The runeseeker was stunned from casting only a moment, but countered instead with his mace in a lunge meant to cripple.

_What I wouldn't give for SOME sort of sword. _ Ian thought, remembering that he had left his daggers on Ezel's desk. Damnit. He barely leaned back from the mace and came back with a fist flying toward Babus' face.  
**  
**The Nu Mou slid away with surprising agility, tail sweeping the cobblestones in a vicious arc to trip the human.

_Rise up above the darkness, don't lose hope, and never relinquish the light. You are the one with all the power to endure the end of the fight._ Ian's thoughts sang, giving himself as much drive as he could get as he leapt over his tail, on his hands and pressing up to land on his feet.

_So, raise your head, your heart up to the sky, and search for the strength from within... _He lowered into defense again a few feet away from the retainer, rock ready for another Demi. _To find an end... _his eyes locked across to Babus, _...you must first begin._

Too much high magic, far too soon for his limited stores. This would be his last spell for some time, and it had to strike. The damned human seemed unwilling to be taken whole. The runeseeker fairly shouted the incantation, words pouring from his lips in a desperate, deadly torrent.

Ian flung the rock again, praying it would hit before he finished.

Both stone and spell hit at the same time. Babus barely flinched as the small missile bounced from his snout to the street.

Ian writhed as the pull and pain of Demi crushed him to the cloaked figure's feet. _TOO SLOW...!_ his mind cried. He couldn't even hear the shrill signal from the Judge as the armored Chocobo came between him and Babus.

"You are under arrest." the deep voice of the Judge sounded even more intimidating behind the thick helmet, "Ian Jenkins, for the kidnapping of Prince Mewt."

Ian merely gasped in agony.

"Babus Swain, for attacking a human under the NoDmg2:Human laws." He removed two red cards from the pouch at the Chocobo's saddle.

The Nu Mou was nearly struck dumb. "This is the fugitive assassin, Teqian!"

"The Rules Of Engagement still apply, Master Babus." Teqian replied, "You were going to Sphrom to interrogate him anyway. Just consider this a free ride." He slapped the red card down onto him.

The whoop of the gathering crowds drowned the retainer's outrage as the Red Strike took him.

"IAN!" Tara hopped from the rooftops in a hasty scramble, staff held before her as she placed herself between Judge and judged. The human hid himself well...she'd lost him streets away until the whistle. Not well enough, though. Her hand sought her hip-pouch.

"Stand aside, lass." Piero Teqian's booming voice commanded.

"Get... us out of here..." Ian barely uttered.

The doe had a card gripped between her long fingers in an instant. "Aside it is, Honor." She cast it down, losing Teqian in the explosion of light that showered from the impact.

Teqian grunted, shielding his eyes from the glare. When it had dissipated, the fugitive, the Viera, and the cloaked figure were all gone, leaving behind an animated crowd and even more animated gossip. "... ...damn."

"Ian...?" slender brown paws urged a bottle to Ian's lips.

At the same boots, on a rug now, rather than cobblestones. He quickly drank in the potion as much as he could, shuddering around the pain of the Demi. "Help... them..." he jerked his head toward the still-frozen cloaked figure shadowing over him.

Ezel's voice soothed soft in his ear. "Of course, kiddo. But mind yourself as well, eh?"

"You should never have gone off like that." the Summoner's tone was blunt as Swain's mace. "You all but asked for this."

"...ai..." he sighed softly, head leaned back against the floor, "...Ezel... the Prince... he's missing..."

Tara nearly lost her hold on the second potion she eased to Ian's lips. "What!"

"...Babus...was convinced I kidnapped him." he grunted, wincing as he drank the potion, "Tried to talk things out... ...he attacked..."

"No Dmg2: Human day." the summoner nodded her ears forward, her lips thin. "For once, thank the Judge."

"Oh, my boy." Ezel's solemn voice took on a hint of amusement. "And he Stopped your friend, here?"

"...He was just running from the tavern...Babus in full pursuit and with a look that could kill." he explained, sitting up slowly with a wince, "I had to see what the haps was, so I stopped Babus."

The cardmaker said nothing, a faint, wry smile curving his lips. He reached for the hood of the stranger's rough cloak, pulling it away.

It was Mewt, face a mask of frozen fright.


	16. In The Hole

Ian's eyes widened. _What the hell...? _"...shit, I guess we **DID** kidnap the Prince." he murmured, "...let's get him unfrozen."

_What was he doing...? _he thought.

"Already cast the counterspell, kiddo. It takes time to restart time, you see." Ezel husked, folding the cloak aside. He was wondering over the same question as Ian, hoping he already guessed the answer. "You are avenged a small measure. Babus will never forgive himself for certain, now."

"Probably not." he replied. Sighing, he regarded Mewt with a look of curiosity. "...what the heck were you thinking...?"

"We'll find out soon enough." the cardmaker glanced back to the Prince, to the wide brown eyes that were paralyzed, but not dimmed. "Stillness cannot stop the other senses."

"...He probably heard all that." Ian winced.

The Nu Mou nodded. "You weren't whispering, my boy. And I somehow doubt Babus was."

Mewt gasped sharply then, long legs nearly buckling to the floor as they suddenly regained control.

Ian reached out, gripping his shoulder tightly, "Hey, easy there... ...you all right, Mewt?"

The boy flushed deeply and stumbled from the touch, waiting for the fury to come. "...are...are you...?"

"For the most part." Ian rubbed his chest slowly, "What the heck are you doing here, Prince?"

The younger boy studied his boots in silence a moment, still waiting. "...I-I'm so sorry." The only words that he could think of, and they sounded so lame, even to himself.

"...sorry?" Ian blinked. What did that kid have to be sorry for? ...well, plenty... but what, to him? Babus was to blame. Mewt had actually SAVED him... "For what? That wasn't your fault."

"Yes...it was. If I hadn't... ...please don't blame Babus!" he blurted, finally meeting Ian's eyes desperately. "He did it because I made him scared!"

Ian sighed. Great. Ezel, now Mewt. Both pleading for Babus' life. How could they be so blind to what had happened? Ian had done little more than look at Mewt cross-eyed and nearly died for it. Then nearly died again when Babus assumed that Ian had kidnapped the Prince.

_What is it about this Babus...? _he thought, _That no one cares about what has happened...? _He was silent for a few moment, then thought again, _What good is it...? ...to be angry...?_

"... ... ...very well." he uttered quietly, "... ...despite the injuries I bore thanks to him... ...I'll let him off."

Ezel shook his head. "Ian is from a place where wounds are less easily managed, my Prince." he measured the boy carefully with a shrewd, steady gaze. "But you already know that, don't you...?"

"Ezel..." Ian said quietly.

Mewt gulped and clenched his fists as if to squeeze the trembling away, trying to imitate the bravery Babus always had. But he couldn't make the words come.

"...Speaking of which..." Ian interceded, "...I have to apologize to you, too, Mewt. ...I'm sorry I threatened you... and I'm sorry I accused you of bringing me here."

Mewt closed his eyes. "Did you... ...were you in my school?"

Ian shook his head, "...no... I wish I had been, though."

"No...you don't." he looked back to Ian. "B-but...I really didn't bring you here. How...?"

Ezel chuckled softly. "I'm a troublemaker as always, Highness. If anything, the apologies are mine."

"'twas this lunkhead." Ian nodded back to Ezel, "...Apparently, each world has a Grimoire. You just have Earth's."

"Ezel..." Mewt turned away, unable to face the old Nu Mou.

Ian glanced between the two and blinked.

The cardmaker shook his head. "We cannot change the past, Lord Prince. But sometimes we can repair it."

"We can try." Ian chimed in, "...We've come THIS far..."

Mewt's face twisted with pain. "Marche."

"...Yes." Ian sighed, "...we still have to deal with him."

Tara's ears did a strange roll to match her eyes as they rolled to the low ceiling. "The Palace has been saying the same thing for a while now."

"But, it would be a start." Ian stood up slowly, rubbing his chin, "...we've got to come up with SOMEthing. Marche can't keep snipping the World Threads unchecked."

The Prince's eyes took to studying the floor once more. "Babus will leave you alone. I promise. ...I tried to find you before he did. ...but he found me first."

"What were you doing?" Ian asked.

"...trying to hide. Not too well." he smiled tremulously.

"What were you doing out of the Palace anyway?" Ian quipped, "There are many monsters and drunk Bangaa about."

"...I had to find you...a-after..."

"...you came to find me?" Ian blinked, looking to him, "... ...I... ...thank you."

"I'm the one that got you hurt." the Prince replied flatly.

"No, you didn't." Ian shook his head, "...it was left to me and Babus."

"Babus...h-he would do anything for me."

"That's what he's sworn to do." Ian shrugged, "And he has."

Mewt bit his lip hard, shivering.

"Sorry." Ian sighed softly, "... ...what would you like to do?"

"I...I want to fix everything. Everything I still can."

"All right, that's a start." Ian grinned, "Our plan was to first get you and Marche to play nice together... then try and get a hold of these rebelling clans."

He blinked to Ezel. "...you...never left us, did you..."

The old Nu Mou smiled faintly, reaching out a hand to pat Mewt's.

"...heh... I, uh... I never knew that Ezel was ever in the courts." Ian commented.

"Oh, you've got surprises yet, kiddo." Ezel grinned.

"Huh?"

He looked to Mewt instead. "Not sure simply going back to Babus here in town would be wise, my Prince."

"... ... ...He's been arrested." Ian shifted a bit, biting his lip.

Ezel chuckled. "So I gathered. I can nearly hear him clear from Sphrom."

"...He's going to be mightily pissed..."

"Going to?" Ezel laughed. "Kiddo, I'm fairly sure he's reached that point already."

"Even worse, now." he frowned, "I'm the harasser-terrorist-kidnapper-child molester (don't think it never entered his mind) that currently has the Prince and, by this point, he knows I haven't been sent to Sphrom."

Mewt hugged himself. "Babus..."

"...We've got to come up with a plan, and we have to move quickly." Ian folded his arms, "If you told him where this place was when you were together, Ezel, then I'm sure he'll suspect..."

"Told him? I never did, my boy. I'd never risk him being branded a traitor to the throne."

"Even so... I think it would be safe to move out." Ian licked his lips, "My clan is still in Siena Gorge... well... some of it." he sighed, "Marlette and Pallanza were sent to Sphrom by Cadoan's judge. All that's left is Darios and Crozet."

"Maybe..." Mewt began, trying to meet Ian's eyes, "Maybe we can fix all of this at once."

He glanced to Mewt, "How so?"

"You kidnapped me, right? So make demands."

Ezels eyebrows disappeared beneath his hatbrim.

"... ...demands, huh?" Ian grinned, "I'm really starting to like this."


	17. House Of Cards

"...I hate making Babus scared." Mewt breathed. He eyed the parchment before him as though he were signing a death warrant, but his grip on the quill remained resolute.

"Well, my Prince, he'll know you're alive, penning it yourself. " Ezel reassured, patting the hand the boy pressed over the scroll. "And your best handwriting will let him know you are calm."

"It's the quickest way, too." Ian added, "Probably see it as soon as he got out of Sphrom."

"...and this way, no one would be hurt." Mewt murmured, as if reminding himself. He began writing quickly, then, to finish before his nerves could catch up and stop him surely as his retainer's magic had.

_Babus,_

_I'm all right. Please don't worry. I'm with Ian Jenkins._

That was a paradox, and he knew it, but he couldn't think of a better way to say it. Mewt bit his lip, mind already grasping for what to say next. How he came to be with Ian was not something the boy wanted Babus to know. He hesitated on that a moment more, then continued.

_I'm not hurt, and I'm not going to be hurt. But there are some things you have to do before we can see each other again.  
_  
"And it starts..." Ian sighed softly, moving over to take a seat, wincing as he did. Oof, Demi hurts.  
**  
**Tara flinched in sympathy. "Another potion?"

"No, thanks."

"So...what should we demand?" Mewt interrupted.

"For one thing, a full and complete pardon for me." Ian sat up, "Don't fancy having a "Dead or Alive" sign draped over me."

"A meeting...with no weapons, magic or otherwise." Ezel added, fingers curling over his grizzled chin. "Hm. Perhaps the Siena Gorge. And Laws in place to see it is observed."

"My clan's already in Siena." Ian stated, "Isn't there a way we can get them here? Or us there?"

"Of course, kiddo. Might be wiser to bring them here, though."

"Part of my clan." Ian corrected himself with a frown. "Pallanza and Marlette are still in prison..."

"Release the rest of my Clan from prison..." Mewt finished, scribbling the addition across the scroll. His "best handwriting" still looked like a mess.

"Do we really need anything else?" Ian shrugged, looking to Ezel, then Tara, receiving no ready answer from either.

Mewt attempted a shy smile. "Want any money for me?"

"Tempting." Ian chuckled, "...but I wouldn't be able to keep it, once we reveal ourselves."

The prince nodded and sat back, reading over the list.

"Okay... meeting at Siena Gorge, no weapons, no magic, release of prisoners, amnesty for all..." Ian reviewed.

Mewt paused. "And...forgive Ezel."

The cardmaker's brow raised.

Ian blinked. "There's... a difference between amnesty and personal forgiveness."

Ezel smiled faintly. "I appreciate the gesture, Prince. But I'm likely still going to be a troublemaker. This meeting is for Ian alone."

"He...if it weren't for me, Babus--"

"Maybe make certain the Judge who red-carded Swain is there." Tara interjected, the suggestion carrying an unspoken suggestion Mewt drop the subject, delivered with flashing eyes. She would not speak so in front of Master Berbier, but the doe had little doubt that Swain would use the cardmaker's feelings against him. "Teqian. He at least sees the Law is upheld, no matter who breaks it."

The prince shrank back as the Summoner's hard stare left him for Ezel, then Ian.

"If he's not been stripped of power, of course." she finished disdainfully.

Ezel bore the doe's protectiveness with an amused but grateful smile. "Aren't you worried he might feel the need to earn favor if he hasn't been?"

Ian pondered for a moment. True, it would have seemed that at least ONE Judge upheld the law as opposed to the wishes of the Royals. What harm could it do? But one thing trickled in his mind...

_If I was really such a dangerous criminal as to threaten the Prince then supposedly kidnap him, why did he arrest Babus first...?_ He shrugged it off slightly, then spoke, "Don't see why not..."

Mewt shivered a nod, huddling back over the scroll. _Calm. _

"Hopefully, once we're all on the same side, something can be done." Ian offered gently, trying to soothe the sting of the Viera's bitter words.  
**  
**"Indeed, kiddo." Ezel agreed, looking up meaningfully to the Summoner. The doe's ears bowed forward in apology, though her expression made the gesture more a formality.

"You mean Marche." Mewt said faintly.

"Well, yeah, him too." Ian replied.

"He just...won't stop..."

"He has to." Ian frowned. "_I'll _stop him."

"Heh...my boy, I daresay Nutsy has more than Demi at their disposal."

"Yeah, except that if he knows I'm from his "real world", he'll LIKE it." Ian countered. "Besides, I'm not endangering anyone by my very presence."

Mewt gathered the scroll up, rolling it tight. "There. Where...do we put it?"

"Probably in the pub." Ian shrugged, "The news will spread like wildfire if it hasn't already."

Ezel nodded, passing the scroll to Tara. "Tara shall post it at the Frog."

"And duplicate it in pubs across Ivalice." she tucked it into her belt. "They won't have the first idea where it started."

Ian nodded, looking at the ceiling, then glanced to Ezel as a sudden realization struck. "Uh... where'd the Viera buck go? The REAL Saboteur?"

"Heh...doing his Job, my boy." the cardmaker smiled enigmatically.

"Sabotage?" Ian blinked, "Against who?"

He shook his long lop ears. "Best to mind the task at hand, my boy."

"Very well..." Ian shifted a bit. "...so, what do we do now, "genius"?"

"Likely wait, kiddo."

Great. He had already waited the entire day for his clan to show up, only to have two of them in prison.

"Well..." he stood, "While we wait, I have to go back to Siena Gorge. I've got to make sure Darios and Crozet are okay."

"You enjoy living dangerously, eh?" the old Nu Mou teased, peering up to him. Kiddo was his human twin, in his way. The cardmaker would have to wonder on how well the Grimoire matched wisher to wish, even when the wisher was vague as he had been. He knew he'd never figure out if there was a method to the madness, but it delighted the hermetic to no end. "Now I see why Tara and Jesan stare at me so."

"Give me a reason I should stop now." Ian grinned wryly in answer.

"Would you care to travel by cards, then?" Ezel bent to fiddle with the pouch at his low-slung hips, chuckling still. "I believe today's Law is only No Item. I do hate Moondays."

"One to get there and one to come back, if you'd please." Ian nodded slowly.

The Nu Mou produced two, reaching them up to his tall friend. "They can bear you all back, if you wish."

Gingerly, Ian took the cards. "Right-o... don't worry, I'll be back in a flash. Stay out of trouble, you two."

"Heh...so long as you do, my boy."

"...be careful, Ian..." Tara warned. She'd noticed the similarities herself.

Ian winked and disappeared as the first card spent its magic with a burst with light.

"K-kupo?"

In a flash, literally. Ian rubbed his eyes. He would never get used to this blinding teleport stuff. Eventually, it would cost him sight in both eyes and he would be left to beg on the side of a dirt road wearing a trenchcoat. And nothing else. But, that's a story for another day. While he still had his sight, he blinked furiously, so he could view the interior of the cave.

"Darios? Crozet?"

"Master Rook...!" Darios was behind him, and gripped at his arm immediately. "We have been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry." Ian said with a soft sigh, "It's been a rather... ...eventful evening. Are you two okay?"

Crozet wheeled past his head to plop on his shoulder, giving it a comradely slap. "Now we are, kupo! We thought you forgot about us."

"Hardly. I faced off with Babus again."

The Moogle blurted a squeak of dismay. Darios looked the human over with a healer's eye, now. "What happened?"

Ian grinned wryly. "Only one thing happens when I run into Babus Swain. Ezel's Summoner, Tara, managed to get me away before the Judge got me next...didja hear I'm wanted for kidnapping Prince Mewt, now?"The Moogle's eyes nearly bounced to the floor. "K-kupo?""Look, I'll tell you once we get to Ezel's place." He sighed, looking about. "...any word about Marlette and Pallanza?""None." the white mage said softly. "We do not expect there to be, Master."

"Every time we talk you're in deeper than before, kupoku." Crozet landed before his wings gave out. Shaky legs were safer, they were much closer to the ground. "Is Berbier going to help us, then?"

"Yeah. We've already got a plan working." Ian nodded, "A great, grand conspiracy that will shock and amaze you. So expect the unexpected."

Both gunner and healer blinked. "Oh...?" Darios said at last.

The human moved toward the opening of the cave. So great, so grand, so hard to explain. Best to start at the beginning. "There's a whole underlying rebellion forming against the Royal family..."

The small Mog took to the air once more, looping a circle through the air to match the rolling of his eyes. "That's news, kupoho."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's a good idea when Ezel, possibly one of the greatest rebel minds out there, would rather stop the rebellion rather than support it.""What was said, Master?" Darios asked, padding alongside him.

"A lot of engagements, now, deal in political ideals. Ezel fears that if it gets any worse, it will be civil war."

"There has been talk, indeed." the white mage agreed quietly. "I believe the Palace has become so extreme that most would love to see it gone...and there are those who would take advantage of that."

"Like who?"

"Clan Marble, kupoho!" the little gunner chirped readily. "They're nuttier than Nutsy."

"Pallanza left them, for that very reason." a sad smile curled the white mage's muzzle. "So you can imagine how radical they must be."

"Clan Marble..." Ian repeated the name, "...so Nutsy and Marble're working together, you think?"

"Hard to say, kupoku." Crozet shook his head. "I think both of them are have such hard skulls, they just butt them together, kupoho. If anything."

"I have never heard of alliances with either." Darios agreed. "They seem to prefer independence."

"...If that's the case, I'd worry more about Marble." Ian mused. "Marche is hardly a revolutionary."

"Kupo...well, apart from thinking he's destroying the world, kupoho."

"The crystals... Ezel and I don't think they'll destroy the world." Ian explained. "We're just not taking the chance that they won't."

"What do you and Master Berbier believe should be the next path, then?" Darios frowned slightly. "It seems you are in more danger now than ever."

"Ain't it the truth." he grinned weakly, "Well, our next idea is to get Mewt, Marche, Clan Ritz, and Marche's brother Doned all on the same side with us."

"Think big, kupoho!" Crozet chortled. "As only Ezel Berbier and our Rook can, kupoho!"

"They must find the Prince, first..." the Nu Mou's frowned deepened. "I am worried for the child."

"Oh, we have him." Ian reassured nonchalantly.

Darios nearly dropped his staff. "Wh-what?"

"Turns out that he left the castle, looking for me, the night you found me." Ian chuckled. "Babus went after me, thinking I had kidnapped him. After Babus got arrested, Mewt...met up with me in Ezel's shop."

_Now I'M protecting Babus_, he realized, chuckling a bit at himself.

Crozet whistled. "Kupoo..."

"The Prince...he was searching for you himself? Why?"

"He felt guilty for not stopping Babus from beating the ever-loving shit out of me, and came to apologize."

Darios blinked. "A pleasant surprise, that..."

"Kupoku. Where was he when the Laws got us beat, kupoho."

"The reason is a long story." Ian sighed. "Look, I think he wants to rescind the Laws anyway."

"WAIT." Crozet froze in midair, save for his swift wings. "Swain...got ARRESTED?"

"Oh... I... forgot to mention that..." Ian grinned weakly, "...He Demi'ed me, when the Law was NoDmg2: Humans."  
**  
**"KUPOHOHO!" The Moogle tumbled from the air, holding his sides.

"It...IS ironic." Darios said with a slight smile himself.  
**  
**"He was hellbent on making me confess that I stole Mewt." the human shook his head, "He's got to be mad with worry."  
**  
**"Can't believe the kuponuts of the Judge who did it!"

"Well...the law IS for all of us." Darios observed. "At least we see it truly can be blind...however harsh."  
**  
**"I heard his name..." he rubbed his head, "...Tech... tech... tech-ian."  
**  
**The Nu Mou flinched.

"Kupoo...that's the one who got us in the Frog."  
**  
**"Shit..." Ian muttered, "...guy's a hardass about the Law."  
**  
**"To say the least, kupo." the small Mog grimaced. "At least he got Swain, huh?"

Darios hung his head with a breath of resignation. "True."  
**  
**"...Okay..." he nodded slowly, "...one of the "demands" we have for Mewt's safe "return" is that Marlette and Pallanza be released, anyway. So no need to droop like your ears, "lopears"."  
**  
**"Kupo...demands?"   
**  
**"Yeah." Ian nodded, "Babus thinks that I kidnapped Mewt, so we're holding him for ransom. ...funny thing is that it was Mewt's idea."  
**  
**Both Moogle and Nu Mou stared yet again.

"Funny i-indeed." Darios finally managed.  
**  
**Ian stared back.  
**  
**"Kupo...that the Prince is playing along, kupo." Crozet explained. "Then again...I never would have thought that snot-nose would look for you from a guilty conscience."  
**  
**"Eh... well..." Ian rubbed the back of his neck.

**_"Ian?"_**

Darios cried out. Marlette stood at the mouth of the cave, her own mouth open in shock.

Ian looked back, eyes wide in, guess what? Right. Shock. "Marlette? How...?"  
**  
**The Viera had already seized the human and Nu Mou both, grinning brilliantly. "Rook, sorry! I think they got sick of the lizard."

Pallanza slid into the cave on cue then, hissing irritably at the doe.  
**  
**Ian released Marlette as both her arms wrapped tight around the white mage. The Nu Mou was speechless still, forehead pressed tightly against her shoulder. "Did you miss me?" she teased, gentling the jibe with a kiss. A nod and a kiss in return was all he could muster.

"Well, thank Gods... ...good, we're all here." Ian said at last.  
**  
**"Sssurprisssed to sssee you, ssscalelesss. We heard you were busssy while we were locked up." the Bangaa hissed dryly.  
**  
**"Just a bit." Ian replied. "Ezel can explain more, though."  
**  
**"So you saw Berbier?" Marlette's eyes shone with delight as she continued to squeeze the air from Darios. The Nu Mou looked elated to be strangled so.

"He got Babus Swain arrested, kupoho!"

Now it was Pallanza's turn to look delighted. "How ssso?"

"The twit came after me again." Ian sighed. "Accused me of kidnapping Prince Mewt. Demi'ed me, and got arrested. NoDmg2: Human law."

Pallanza hissed long as Crozet had laughed, grin seeming to split his head in half. "Wisssh I had ssseen that."

"So stay sober, lizard." Marlette eyed him, long fingers finding lop ears at last.

"Look, it's brewing into more than what we thought." Ian interrupted, pulling out the second card.

"Ssspill it, then." Pallanza arched a brow at the human, then fixed a covetous amber eye on what the man held. "He gave you cardsss?"

"Sorta. He'd better tell you." Ian said, and then the card flared brightly to engulf the clanners.

Pallanza nearly collapsed on Ian as they reappeared in the cramped card shop. "The Hellsss?" he croaked. He looked like he was going to be violently ill.

"Easy, big guy." he nudged Pallanza, eyesight slowly getting back to normal.

"Heh...goodness, kiddo, I'm not sure if I have enough teacups."

"Worry about enough cards." Ian replied, rubbing his eyes as he moved a strategic distance away from the staggering Bangaa to stand before Ezel. "Mianjenku, Ezel Berbier."

"Charmed, indeed. Your reputation precedes you." The old Nu Mou nodded to each of them, lingering on Marlette and Pallanza. "...are these the clanners you were missing...?"

"Yes." he nodded, and blinked, looking to them, "...did they say WHY you got out?"  
**  
**"Just someone...paid our bail." Marlette frowned.

"Ssskiver." the Bangaa hissed.  
**  
**"Skiver?"  
**  
**"He wasss in a clan with me onccce. Alwaysss liked being ssso upssstanding."

"At least one of you did." the Viera sniped.

"At least it paid off, eh?" Ian shrugged. Now was hardly the time for infighting, much as Pallanza asked for it.

"Literally." Darios agreed softly. "He helped us, as well...after the Judge took you."

"Kupo, paid off ALL the damage!"

"WHAT?"

The doe's aghast look made the white mage's ears twitch to curl for cover.

"Don't." Ian said sternly to her, waving a hand. "Just be glad that you're out and we can move on to the next part of our plan." He glanced over to Ezel. "Where is he? Asleep?"

Ezel gave a gentle nod. Mewt stood in the bedchamber doorway, eyes huge and uncertain.

"Kupoho! Thanks for saving Rook for us." Crozet wheeled over to the boy. "He keeps getting into trouble."

"Speak for yourself!" Ian chortled at the Moogle and took a seat.

Mewt smiled slightly, stepping into the parlor fully. "Not anymore, he won't..."

"So, kiddo...are you ready, then?" Ezel asked Ian with a smirk, settling heavily next to the tall human.

"Ready...?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"To get into trouble one more time." the cardmaker chuckled. "At Siena Gorge."


	18. Bervenia Hold 'Em

"We should wait at least a LITTLE bit." Ian replied, stepping back. "There's no way of knowing if Babus has been released from prison, or if he's even read the note. Did we post it at the pub or send it via courier?"

"Tara is making certain the right ears hear." Ezel nodded. "Heh...I didn't mean immediately, my boy. Why, you only just got back."

"Yeah..." Ian relaxed, sitting back. "...but which ears are the right ones?"

"The Judges Babus brought into town." the hermetic winked. "They're still deep into their cups at the Frog, without their commander. Toasting his bravery, of course."

"Of course. Fantastic." Ian sighed. "...we'll leave tomorrow morning. That'll give them enough time. I suggest that we all get a BIT of sleep for now."

Ezel's grin grew wider. "Just one bed, my boy."

Behind Ian, Pallanza grinned wide as well.

"Hey, I slept on a rocky cave floor, I can take this floor." the human shrugged between them, suddenly realizing how the bologna in a sandwich must feel.

"And I will take a chair." Ezel chuckled, hat bobbing with his nod of agreement. "One of you needs a break from cold stone."

"Lopears and I will take it." Marlette giggled abruptly, cheeks nearly red as her hat. The Bangaa's amused hissing quavered to a gagging rasp.

"Very well..." Ian's voice was neutral as he moved to a sitting position against the wall. No way was he getting in the middle of THAT, either.

The blood that flushed the Viera's cheeks seemed to have been Darios's, who let himself be half-pulled toward the tiny bedroom, face whitened.

"You're taller than I expected, Highness." Marlette said with a grin before she shut the door.

Ian chuckled softly as he leaned down slowly to lie on his side on the floor, eyes just blankly staring.

Mewt blinked after the giggling behind the door and moved away, cheeks brightening as well.

"They'd better not be too loud." Ian muttered, folding his hands over his stomach.

Mewt looked down at him sheepishly. "This happen before?"

Ian looked up. "Hell if I know. Just a fairly decent idea of what goes on inside."

Mewt flushed further, then sat back, trying to seem as casual as the older boy. "Think you can rest, this time...?"

"I can give it a shot. Sorry if we woke you up."

The young boy shook his head. "You didn't."

"Okay..." Ian nodded slowly, "Well, find a comfortable spot and snug in for it now... big day tomorrow."

"Bessst hope I don't ssstep on you, pinkssskin." Pallanza hissed in amusement, taking another seat nearby.

He squirmed about, closing his eyes, "Why would you anyway?"

"Kupoku...because he's Pallanza." Crozet replied, plopping directly onto Ian's stomach to curl in.

"Reason enough?"

"Want me to move and find out, kupoho?" the moogle snuggled his wings tight and closed his eyes, breathing soft as his fur against the human's midsection.

Ian merely chuckled and slid his arms behind his head, getting a bit more comfortable. Easy enough. The tiny Mog gunner was light enough he was barely there at all.

"What'sss thisss about Sssiena, again?"

"That's where we're meeting Babus for the Prince's ransom." he explained.

The Bangaa shook his heavy head. "I sssupposssed. Asssking a bit much to trussst him, isssn't it?"

"Babus won't do anything that would hurt me." Mewt said softly.

"I meant you alssso...Highnessss." the Bangaa's voice was venomous.

"We're gearing up for a conspiracy, Pallanza." Ian replied, "If anything, trust ME on this."

"What'sss there to trussst in you?" The Bangaa's voice was too hard to be the tease it tried to be.

"You tell me." Ian replied with a light chuckle. It was becoming easier and easier to ignore the lizard.

"I didn't sssee much of you." He grinned at the human at his clawfeet, shot and resheathed the curving talons.

"Thankfully." Ian uttered.

"Ssso what did I misss, besssidesss your kidnapping the Princcce?"

"...Nothing interesting..."

Mewt shifted uncomfortably, noticing the Bangaa deliberately avoided his eyes.

"Kupoho...says you." Crozet chirped dryly.

Ian shook his head and sighed, slowly moving his head back to the floor.  
**  
**"You're comfy." the Mog chirped.

"I aim to please."

"Kupo...one day, we're not even a clan. Next day, we're going to be the heroes of Ivalice!" he chirped. "You sure pleased me, kupoho!"

"Heh... that's Ezel's doing, not mine."

"Kupoho...but he used you to do it." The gunner grinned sheepishly.

"Shh, no more talk of me being heroic in the least way." Ian opened his eyes to the ceiling, sharing the wry expression.

"Kupoku...all of us will be! Like Gaol and Lini, kupo!"

"Sssleep if you want to dream, sssqueaker." Pallanza snapped.

"Heh...before that bonbon of yours bursts with excitement." Ian replied softly.

The Moogle pulled a comical face before closing his eyes. The Bangaa's closed as well, but his heavy clawed feet continued tapping against the floor.

Ian's head rested against the floor, eyes still staring up past the Bangaa to the ceiling, mind perkilating with thoughts. About tomorrow. About the meeting. About Babus. About Mewt. About Ezel. About his clan. About home.

Home... Hudson. ...there was still a home waiting for him.

Mewt watched him.

"Do you...miss it?"

"...Meh..." was the halfhearted reply. Mewt bit his lip, instantly sorry he had asked.

"...I do..." Ian whispered at last. "I just care about this place more."

Mewt blinked down. "...so do I."

Ian closed his eyes again. Home away from home, this place was. And where the heck was Jesan?

"Marche...says that we're wrong to want to stay." Mewt continued softly, glancing uncertainly to the Bangaa. Crozet had already begun to snore, adorable high-pitched chirps.

"Wish I knew how he thinks." Ian murmured. "...I want to understand him..."

Mewt nodded. "I...thought he would try to understand me."

"We'll get the opportunity to do so." Ian assured. Might take a little violence, a brick or two to Radiuju's head, but it would happen.

"Th-thank you again..." Mewt lowered his head. "Even with Babus and my Dad...I felt alone, kinda. Until now."

"...Heh... certainly glad to be of service, your highness." he smiled softly.

"I won't let you down. Promise."

"And we won't let you down."

The Bangaa grated a rattling snore at last. Mewt flinched. "I hope...I can make it up to everyone else."

"Trust me, if we do this? We'll call it even." Ian chuckled.

Mewt shivered a slight but certain nod. "I trust you."

Ian was silent for a few moments, and the younger boy looked down to see if he'd fallen asleep like his companions. But his eyes met the older boy's, both of them haunted by the same strange loneliness. "...thank you, Mewt."

"Heh. I'm the one that owes you."

"I already told you, you don't owe me a thing."

"How about a good night's sleep...?"

"Sleep, yes... sleep..." Ian dropped his head back again.

Mewt tried to curl into the chair. It was low for a Nu Mou, and wide in the seat, so he had some success. He rested his chin on the armrest. "Sounds good, doesn't it...?"

Eyes closed, Ian slowly settled on the floor. So much yet to be done... so many hours to go...

Mewt closed his eyes. He wanted to say so much more...but Ian was tired, he could tell.

_What are you doing here...?_ a voice flashed through Ian's mind. His eyes opened immediately, looking around.

_What...!? Jesan??_

_You are a creature that was not intended to be here. Just like the boy Marche, his brother, and the red-head._ the voice continued, far too cold to be the Viera buck's. _I cannot let you destroy this world with your thoughts. I will not._

_Who is this!?_ Ian retorted.

_I am the protector of this world. I protect its inhabitants... and Mewt._

He frowned. _Queen Remedi...? Or is it LeGrim?_

Silence.

_What is it that you want me to do, then?_

_You will leave..._ the voice pressed, _...or you will die._

The silence then was absolute.

Mewt shivered at the sudden chill he felt.

Ian's eyes were locked on the ceiling. So much for sleep. Damned creepy cliched voices.

The prince opened his eyes reluctantly, and sat up to see Ian's were still open, too. "What is it...?"

The older boy shook his head wordlessly, and the younger relaxed slightly. The chill was gone.

"Good night, Mewt."

"Good night, Ian..."

Sharu downed the last of his drink. Warm but weak stuff. Then again, he needed a clear head tonight. Word of Babus Swain's arrest spread through Ivalice quickly. As Marche's scout for Cadoan, he knew the pub would be the prime location to pick up any information.

The Viera entered silently, turning no heads...but she expected to turn ears, soon enough. Babus Swain could bend over for a Death Sickle for all she cared...but the Prince's disappearance had Ritz worried.

The young human soldier looked up as Shara entered, and held his breath slightly. She was revered among the Viera for her strength, beauty, and prowess as a Sniper. In an engagement, he met her as a member of Clan Nutsy, when Nutsy and Ritz met to battle a larger rival clan. After seeing her skills as a sniper, he was very wary of the day that could come that he and she would meet on the battlefield as enemies, when Nutsy and Ritz clashed head-on -- as that fiery red-head Ritz had threatened.

The Viera barely paid an ear-flick in greeting to the pubmaster as she took a seat alongside the soldier, and not even that to Sharu.

"Heard the laterst rumors?" she asked, voice soft and rich.

"Who hasn't?" Sharu replied softly.

She blinked, turning to the soldier's interruption with a slight frown. "And what are they?"

"We can't track this guy fast enough." he sighed softly, pushing the glass away slowly, "First, he appears from nowhere in the Bervenia Courtyard, tried to either attack or kill the Prince, now he's supposed to have kidnapped him, and Babus Swain is in prison. Rumors or not, quite an interesting situation."

"Too damn interesting." she muttered.

"...Aye..." he agreed softly.

"Any word on where they might be holding the Prince?"

Sharu shook his head, "None, ma'am. But..." he glanced about, speaking lowly to her, "...the assassin he pursued is here in Cadoan."

The doe bent her ears forward in annoyance, looking ahead to the mission box behind the bar. "I knew that much."

"He was assisted by a Viera summoner... the same one who runs the mission box for Berbier."

She startled, looking to him at last. "How do you know this?"

"Babus sprang from the bar after he noticed someone spying on him." the soldier explained, "I followed to the window to see just what was going on. The spy ran into the dark alleyway and Babus followed... only to spring back, facing off against a young man, dressed in the clothes of a Viera Saboteur, without the mask."

Shara gasped, bolting from the stool so sharply it fell over. Human in Viera garb...

"DAMN IT!"

Sharu looked up in surprise, "Ma'am...?"

She turned quickly for the doors. Damn it...that fool boy that was beating up on that tree near their last camp...!

Sharu stood and followed behind her, "What is the matter?"

She waited until she was in the darkened street before hissing a reply. "I know where he is."

Sharu widened his eyes, "Where?"

She laughed, looking back in disbelief. "Why would I tell you that? So you can try for the reward?"

"Then why did you bother replying?" he frowned slightly.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Who ARE you?"

"Sharu Winn." he replied, "Clan Nutsy."

The latter, she'd already known. She paused. "...you're looking for Mewt, too."

"It is strange..." he rubbed his forehead, "...Marche works to destroy these crystals and shatter the Royals' power... yet he wants his scouts to try to find him and liberate him."

The doe watched carefully, but could detect no deceit. So much for the theory Marche might have been involved.

"I have not seen him as such since your leader threatened to fight him the last time our clans met." he added.

"We saw a human in Saboteur garb in the Siena Gorge, days ago." she said at last, softly, looking about for other ears listening.

"I see..." Sharu pondered a moment, forehead creased. "...perhaps it is there that the Prince is kept."

"That's what I'm thinking. And that's where we'll be heading, if Marche wishes to help." she met his eyes. "But if you think to do anything against us, we'll hand you your tails on a plate."

Sharu gulped, "O-Of course not, Ma'am."

The doe nodded curtly, then turned to dash down the shadowy street.

Sharu headed northeast, heading back toward Cyril. Marche would definately want to hear this.

A few rays of sunlight pierced through the heavily overcast sky. Ian wondered on the fittingness of the weather. Despite the fact that he was confident in Mewt, he still had a great deal of reservations about dealing with Babus. That guy's head was harder than his, and that's saying something. Plus, he also was quite nervous about what had transpired the night before with LeGrim. His mind had been flooded with terrible nightmares. He blamed his tired demeanor on the floor, saying nothing of these dreams. Worst thing he could do would be to make the OTHER clanners nervous about an all-powerful being gunning for him.

Ezel had opted to stay behind in case the deal went south. Ian couldn't help but wonder what may have happened if the old Nu Mou had joined them. He doubted it would be the easy forgiveness Mewt had wanted.

Mewt finally dared to peek from beneath his heavy cloak at the gorge. Still no sign. He clenched his small hands, pressing the parchment bearing Babus's reply to his chest.

He moved nearer to Ian. "Want me to talk first...?"

"Probably a good idea..." he replied softly, "...Just get this done quickly that way."

He nodded. He still wasn't sure what he'd say...but he knew he had to say it. "I hope he can forgive me...really."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ian shook his head, "He'd probably find a way to take blame himself. He seems the type."

"He'd better not. He does that enough."

"Prepare for another." he chuckled softly, "...But, either way, I'd want this to go smoothly." He yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. "I'm not in the mood for any more surprises."

Mewt nodded, hating to think of the surprises Ian had already suffered. "What will you do...after this?"

"...Well... I don't know." he replied, "Ezel said he wanted me to try to get you, Marche, Ritz, and Doned all talking and on the same side... there's apparently a rebellion brewing that's threatening to throw everything into chaos."

"You got me talking..." he bit his lip. "I meant...what about after everything's settled, kinda."

"...I... I really don't know." Ian rubbed the back of his neck, "We'll see what happens at the end."

Mewt glanced back. The members of Mianjenku all watched the gorge rather than where they were walking, jumping at the slightest noise. "It must be cool to be in a clan."

"I don't really know too much about them." Ian shrugged. "Marlette's the leader... Darios isn't in it officially... Crozet's the youngest... and Pallanza..." he glanced to the Bangaa, "... ...he's a mystery all to himself... but he brings the most muscle." He sits back, "...I suppose I'm just the 'problem solver'."

"You sure are good at that." he agreed, smiling crookedly.

Ian shrugged, "I'm just lucky... that's all I've gotten by on so far."

He hesitated, then reached out. "Even...even when I made you mad...you still weren't mean to me. Back in the Palace."

"...I didn't want to be mean..." he sighed softly, "...I figured I cruised down dangerous avenues by the time YOU were getting upset..."

The young boy looked over again to assure himself Mianjenku had other things on their minds. "I...I didn't want them to know..." he hushed.

"...I know. I should have thought about what I was saying before I said it."

"I understand, though..."

"...heh... I suppose I can blame that on my tiredness, though. Not thinking clearly."

Mewt's fragile smile faded. "Yeah. But...you know what's stupid...?"

"What?"

"When I saw you...I...I was almost happy to see someone else from home."

Ian paused. "...really...?"

"See what I mean?" he pressed his chin to his drawn-up knees. "But I don't want to go back."

"And I don't want to force you back." he shrugged, "Are we even?"

"Heh...yeah. Kinda." he shook his head. "I still owe you a lot."

"I told you that you don't owe me a thing."

"He just spared you becoming an arrow pincushion." a sharp female voice interjected. "You owe HIM."

Mewt scrambled to his feet as the small clan readied their weapons with curses of frustration.

"Who's there?" Marlette demanded.

Ian pulled his daggers slowly from his sheathes. He actually remembered them this time! "Yes, do speak up!" he frowned.

A slender, redhaired figure emerged from the rocks above. "Someone who caught you by surprise."

"Ritz!" Mewt cried out.

Ian blinked. What the hell was going on? "What are you doing here?" he asked the girl, "Here for Mewt or to take the reward?"

The girl fixed him with harsh emerald eyes. "To save him and cash in on you...as I thought you deserved."

"You aren't the only one who thought as such, so I won't hold it against you." he replied, running a hand through his hair somewhat nervously, "Welcome to the fray."

"We were worried about you, Mewt!" a smaller boy slid from the spot Ritz had hidden, followed by an aghast Viera doe.

"Doned!" Shara snapped.

Ian blinked again, peering at the boy, "...Doned Radiuju?" He then glanced to Mewt, "Hey, part two may be easier than we thought."

Doned blinked back at Ian. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, Ritz, Mewt, and your brother." he replied, "...now I suggest all of you just stay where you are for now. Babus Swain will be here shortly to collect Mewt and I'd rather not have it go south with him thinking that it's a whole conspiracy between Mianjenku and Ritz."

"I...don't know you." Ritz frowned. "Who is he, Mewt?"

"Um..." Mewt looked to Ian.

"I'm in the same situation as the four of you." he replied.

"He's a friend." Mewt said. Ritz seemed hesitant to believe.

"Ssstay where you are, he sssaid." Pallanza hissed through bared fangs. "Thisss isss none of your busssinesss."

"Pallanza..." he said quietly, "...it will be their business soon, if we're going to unite."

The Viera that emerged with Doned flattened her ears. "We aren't the only members of our clan here...and we already proved we're sharper than you."

"Fantastic." Ian said, "Then, if you can, do make yourselves useful and keep a sharp lookout. I don't want any other clans getting involved that would harm Mewt."

"HEY!" Ritz shouted angrily at the stranger.

"He's right about that at least, Ritz."

"Trust me." Ian called up to her, "If this works out, it'll be worth it for all of us!"

"You DON'T talk to Shara like that, though." the redhair answered coldly.

"Nor shall she talk to me in the same fashion." he shrugged.

"Ritz..." Mewt blinked at the older girl. "You...came to save me?"

"Of course! Don't be silly." she looked to Mewt, still flushed with indignation. "I hate bullies, remember?"

"Wonder if Marche'll show." Ian mused.

"What is this you're doing, anyway?" Ritz asked.

"Mewt was never kidnapped." Ian replied, "He left the palace to find me after Babus nearly killed me."

Her lips parted as she goggled at Mewt. "Mewt?"

Doned grinned. "About time you tried adventuring!"

Mewt half-smiled. "It was a lot different..."

"Right now, we're just waiting for Babus to show up so we can explain our plan to him."

"What IS the plan?" Doned asked.

"There's a force at work that threatens to tear Ivalice into a full-blown civil war... and before you ask, no, it isn't Marche."

Doned tensed at his brother's name. "He's not helping." he muttered.

"Then...what force?" Ritz asked.

"He WILL, once I get to him." he replied sternly, then looked back to Ritz, "As of right now, we're not entirely sure. Ezel Berbier has eyes and ears everywhere... most of the engagements that happen now start with different ideas about how to run Ivalice. I would imagine those with the same ideas would be grouping together in larger numbers."

Shara looked pointedly at Mewt, withering the boy with her gaze. "We could use a change."

"Either way-" he cut her off, "We're not going to let them succeed. From what I hear, one of the contenders is Clan Marble. I'm sure you know their reputation." he glanced back to Pallanza, "As do you."

"We've never faced them before." Ritz said thoughtfully. "Heard enough about them to avoid them."

"People like Marble are the ones that are heading this. Quite frankly, we're not worrying about change, we're trying to avoid COMPLETE chaos. Will you join us?"

"...I-I'm sorry..." Mewt stammered.

Ritz sighed. "Actions speak louder, Mewt." a rare soft smile crossed her lips, then. "And you've said enough. Count us in!"

"Thank you." Ian replied with a silent sigh of relief. Good... two clans. Ezel would be pleased with that.

"You gonna repeal all these stupid laws, Mewt?" Doned grinned impishly. "So we can REALLY cause trouble?"

Mewt nodded, shaking slightly.

Ian rubbed Mewt's back gently. "...Once everyone is on the same side and these punks are dealt with, there won't be a need for laws."

"Sounds like a plan to me, then." Shara said reluctantly.

"Good..." Ian nodded slowly, then sat back down on the rock slowly.

Doned giggled. "So is it true Babus got sent to Sphrom?"

"Yes." he replied, "Were it not for the NoDmg2: Human law, I would not be standing here now."

Mewt closed his eyes. "Least the laws helped, that time...sort of."

"I'm not about to complain." Ian muttered.

"What's Ezel like?" Doned continued eagerly.

"He's a crafty sort." Ian explained, "Always got some reason to have that cheeky grin of his on his face. Once you think you're alone, BAM, he's under your bed, when you least expect it."

Doned blinked, eyes round. "U-under your bed?"

"Well... not LITERALLY, but his ears are sharper than he claims."

The boy scrubbed the back of his neck. "Aha."

"Where could Babus be...?" Mewt frowned, looking again over the rocky expanse around them.

"Could have snipers lurking in the trees with arrows aimed at our heads." he said casually.

Shara sniffed disdainfully. "No one else is here but us."

"Huh." he replied, "...then again... 'tis early in the morning. Doubt he slept a wink in Sphrom."

Sudden bright lights flared amid the rocks below the impromptu camp. When they faded, there was a host of Judges on Chocobos, and...

"Babus!" Mewt cried out.

"Here comes the storm..." he muttered to the others, standing to face Babus and the Judges, "Right on time, I see, Babus."

The retainer didn't seem to even notice any save the Prince. "Your Highness! Are you well?"

"I-I'm fine." Mewt stammered, knowing the time was now. "Babus...I..."

"...am a lot braver than you give me credit for." Ritz finished disapprovingly.

"I am a civilized person, Babus, more than _you_ give _me_ credit for." he frowned, stepping forward, "As I said before, I never kidnapped Mewt. Turns out, he came to find me."

"What!" Babus exclaimed, turning shocked eyes to Mewt.

The boy nodded, blinking hard. "Babus...I'm sorry..."

"After your attack in the courtyard, he came to find me... and he did. He found you first, though... in the pub in Cadoan."

The retainer looked as though he'd been dealt a mortal blow as he looked back to Mewt, clutching at the cloak the boy still wore, recognizing it at last. "...m-my Prince..."

Mewt gripped the small white pawhand. "It's all right...all of this has been my fault."

Ian sat back. He knew of the effect that realization would have on Babus. He had wanted to get that out of the way before they proceeded.

Babus blinked dully at the rough fabric held tight in his paw. "I...I could have..."

Ritz nodded. "I think the Palace needs to relax just a little, don't you?"

"No time for THAT." Ian stood, "Babus, yes, you could have, be thankful you didn't."

"Come on, Babus." Mewt said gently. "We're back together, and I'm not leaving your sight again."

Ian folded his arms slowly. Good to get it out now.

The Nu Mou returned the grip at last. "What do you wish, my Prince?"

"We were just about to get to that." Ian replied.

The blue eyes that had been so proud looked utterly beaten as Babus glanced to Ian.

Ian stared back at him. _He really looks like hell..._ "I am sorry that we had to deceive you, but after our first encounter and the subsequent confrontation, you seemed quite obstinate."

"Thanks to me." Mewt shook his head, knowing the confusion the Nu mou surely felt besides his guilt.

"No editorials." he glanced to Mewt, "In any case, there are things to be discussed. There is a larger problem brewing than Marche Radiuju."

Almost on cue, a stirring came from the top of the other side of the hill. The soldier, Sharu, peeked up slowly.

Shara's ears twitched in amusement. "Took them long enough."

Ian turned quickly up to the hill as another figure rose, clad in a modified soldier's outfit, another ray of sunlight reflecting off the young man's shining blonde hair.

"Marche Radiuju." Ian grinned slightly. All the parties here at once. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Mewt shuddered, gulping. Babus bristled.

"What do you want?" Ian asked casually.

Marche stared. "...I came to find Mewt... to save him from YOU."

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Ian rubbed his hands together.

"Marche..." Mewt stepped to Ian's side. "Ian's trying to help!"

"So I hear, now." Marche replied.

"Marche, you really came to save Mewt?" Ian asked cautiously.

"Of course."

Ian licked his lips slowly. Good... "Okay... Clans Nutsy and Ritz, get on down here. Babus, you too. It's time I revealed the purpose for this."

"It'd be nice to know, kupoho." A tiny Mog Juggler flittered from hiding, followed by several more Viera.

"Definately." The Sniper Sera muttered as she moved down the embankment, followed by Marche and the rest of the clan.

"So tell." Colette was an Elementalist, but her gauzy veils did nothing to conceal her impatience. "In words the rest of us can understand."

"What was so hard to understand about a "bigger problem than Marche"?" Ian looked at her with an annoyed glance. He shook his head then stood on the rock, "Okay, listen up. Right now, there's a movement at work that seeks to completely destroy the monarchy. We believe that Clan Marble is involved with this rebellion. Right now, it not only threatens rebellion, but it threatens complete civil war."

"Kupoho. Bold oaths to a mug of ale, lad." the grizzled little Juggler flitted around Ian like a leaf on the wind. "Been there, heard that."

"Said that." Colette nodded dryly.

"It would explain why membership in Marble's jumped." Sharu mumbled.

"What's that?" Ian looked over at him.

"Marble isn't a pushover clan anymore." he said, "Membership has grown, they've won all their engagements, and they've been gobbling up territory like wafers."

"Not ours." Shara corrected.

"I don't know... but they're the only ones that have managed to completely take over the Jagds."

Ritz shook her head. "Who else wants those, anyway?"

"Cutthroats, dear lady!" a voice from the treed embankment called out, "Cutthroats, scoundrels, and murderers!"

All heads looked up, all hands went to their weapons.

"Who says?" Marlette demanded.

A human male, dressed darkly in a ninja's outfit, crouched low in the trees, face covered by his mask. However, the mask could not cover the smile that he had. ""Rook" of Clan Mianjenku... also called Ian Jenkins, I must commend you! To have figured it all out, even before knowing who Marble was!"

"And you are...?" Ian asked, nonplussed.

"I am Set Klenn, son of Eisen Klenn, the Butcher of Sphrom." he stated proudly.

""Butcher of Sphrom"?" Ian blinked.

"Jussst asss it ssssoundssss." Pallanza stepped forward, scales rippling along his neck threateningly as he fixed baleful amber eyes on the newcomer. "Mad throat-ssslitter."

"Sandath..." Set frowned at him, "Devange was very unhappy with your departure. But, you and my brother know all about cowardice, no?"

"Of courssse. We clanned with it for ssso long." A steady, menacing hiss rolled in the Bangaas's throat as he spoke. "Going to ssstay up there and ssshow them too?"

"What need have I to kill you, when you're already dead?" He smirked and gave a nod.

The sound of bowstring being released and an arrow hitting its mark seemed to happen all at the same instant. Ian turned quickly at the sound and his eyes widened in horror to find an arrow deep in the Prince's back. "MEWT!!"

The scream was echoed by Babus, as Mewt stagged forward into his horrified retainer's arms. But almost nonchalantly the Judges fanned out, one of them shrilling the whistle of engagement.

Sera, safely away from the group, slowly lowered her bow with a smile. "Right on the first shot, not bad."

"Sera! Traitor!" Shara snarled. But the other Viera had already leapt up into the trees beside Set, holding him gently.

A flurry of shots rang out as Crozet took to the air, both tiny paws filled with his guns. "Cowards is right, kupoku!"

Ian wasn't paying attention to them, instead looking after Mewt. He looked sharply over to Darios, "Darios, hurry, please!"

Babus gingerly entrusted Mewt to the other Nu Mou, his eyes slitted blue fire as he began to chant the call to his most deadly magic.

"Bastards... ...those bastards..." Ian growled, standing. Damnit... why did he only have daggers? He could pluck the ears off that traitor bunny if he had a gun.

Explosion. The spell was aptly named, for as soon as the retainer finished, violent energy gathered and burst where Mewt's attackers stood.

When the explosion cleared, the trees on the leaves were gone... and now, there were clanners. Almost three dozen, of all races. "Behold!" a voice from behind them said. Set's voice. "This is just a small sample of the next regime of Ivalice! The Set Syndicate!"

"Craven bastards!" Babus held his mace ready, turning to the voice. "Your delusions end here!"

Darios was whispering the words of his own spell, fighting the panic that would surely lose the magic it so desperately needed. The Prince was dead...only by these ancient words, his own will, could he reach out and gently lead the spirit back, hold it tight, until the body could mend.

A sharp, shrill whistle cut through the air like a knife. The judge beside Darios announced, "Red Card for Darios Alcest for use of White Magic!" Quickly, the red strike was laid down, and Darios disappeared.

Ian turned quickly to them, "WHAT the HELL!?"

Just as quickly, Pallanza roared and launched himself into the Judge, Chocobo shrieking in panic as his rider was hurled from the saddle.

"Hope I finisssh you before the Royalsss do!"

Another one of Babus' escorts rode up quickly and slapped a card down on Pallanza. "Red card for Pallanza Sandath for attacking a Judge!"

"This is insanity!" Ian exclaimed taking a fighting stance, daggers aimed toward the Judges.

"Master Ian." Babus growled, "Concern yourself with these traitors. We cannot allow them to leave!"

"I don't think they're planning on leaving." Ian replied, clenching his daggers hard as he spun to face them, "...they want to run us over." He glanced over to the group, "Whoever's got a Phoenix Down or potion, get it on Mewt NOW!"

"They may try!" Babus replied, swiftly following the direction where the hared voice had sounded.

Sera, in the tree, took aim once more, this time at Babus.

Another arrow interrupted Sera's...fired by Shara, with deadly aim.

Sera stopped, cold, bow gripped in her hands. Releasing it slowly, she fell from the high tree and down into the canyon.

Babus rushed on. "Show yourself!"

Another arrow whizzed through the air to catch Babus. Trembling slightly, Set gripped Sera's bow as tightly as he could.

"Babus!!"

The retainer gripped at the arrow jutting from his breast as he fell to his knees. Bright red bubbled down his snowy-pale jaw as he kept his darkening eyes on his attacker, gasping out the spell of Explosion once more.

Set grunted out something before the Explosion spell ripped through the area, throwing him from the trees to the ground far below.

"Kill... them!"

Ritz's clanners gathered in close, as Ritz herself darted after Mewt, bearing a feather in her hand. Phoenix Down. It cost a fortune, contrary to the games she'd played. Shara and the others had carried it for years. But now...this was far more than the sporting engagements she'd previously took part in, even with the infuraitingly impartial presence of the Judges. No one had ever been killed...

Another shrill whistle and another red card out. "Red Card for Ritz Malheur for violating the No Items Law!" the judge announced before giving the red-head a red strike.

"What the hell is this!?" Ian exploded at him, "You're ruling out all healing options!!"

Shara spat a Vieran curse. "Ruling it out for them, too." she hissed, bringing up her greatbow. "We'll kill them first."

"K-kupopo...the Judges will revive everyone after, and carry the traitors to Sphrom." Crozet reloaded nervously, hovering close to Ian.

"We have to revive the Prince and Babus!" he replied, "If they're down too long..."

"Judge magic is absolute." Colette shook her head, watching the rocks above with her ears slicked into her pale hair. "Doesn't matter. They can negate Death itself."

They won't survive much longer, if they're alive right now at all... he thought, And if Judge magic can bring them back...

"Worry about keeping yourself alive!" Marlette snapped, gray eyes frightened on Ian.

"Speak for yourself!" he replied, rising.

Marlette strode ahead. Trying to concentrate for one spell was damn impossible, and she was trying a Doublecast. But in moments, lightning cracked and surged on the enemies prowling down the canyon walls, then again.

Arrows and bullets were fired off by both sides. Sounds of steel clashing rang through the canyon as blades struck each other. The Syndicate forces seemed to keep coming. For every one that fell in battle, another showed up to take his or her place, plus one. Where were they all coming from?

The magic-users were strained to their limits, and fell back behind the physical attackers, who tried to create a barrier of blades and bullets.

Another fresh hail of arrows fell upon the trapped clans from the tops of the trees. Above, both Set and Sera fired off rapidly.

"They're back...!" Marche uttered, stunned, "But items and white magic were banned...!"

Crozet chirped with fright, looking to the Judges circling them in disbelief. "K-kupoku...did they use an Antilaw...?"

The Judges sat on their Chocobos in stony silence.

"Which one?" Marlette demanded, glaring at the polished helms. "You're supposed to announce changes to the rules!"

"There's been no change." Ian growled, "You're a part of this whole thing, aren't you?"

"What!?" Marche exclaimed.

"It makes sense." Ian replied, still glaring, "Mewt and Babus are taken out, then you outlaw all methods to save them. But you allow the other side to revive their forces." He pointed toward them, "You're the goddamn traitors!"

A bright flash abruptly blinded all in the canyon. When the traitors regained sight, their prey had vanished.

"What!?" Set growled, looking about frantically. Gone! ...but... how...!?!? "Find them!!" he ordered his forces. Looking to the Judges, he said, "You know what to do. Make yourselves scarce."

Judge Teqian regarded Set impassively before doing just that.


End file.
